


The Day is Short, The Night is Long

by grrriliketigers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an emotional roller coaster for Cuddy and Thirteen in this four part trilogy (snrk) as they deal with jealous exes, gbffs, in-laws and fall-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of Cuddy Fest 2008.
> 
> 212\. Cuddy/Thirteen - No matter what anyone says, Thirteen is nothing like Allison Cameron. For one thing, it's not House she has a crush on.

Remy Hadley, better known now as 13, was nothing like Allison Cameron. 

They each had 206 bones, which were covered in muscle and tendons and both had veins and arteries that pumped blood from their organs and all through their bodies. Cameron’s blood type was O positive and Thirteen’s was B negative. Cameron was a natural brunette who died her hair blonde and Thirteen was a natural blonde who died her hair brown. 

Another thing that set Thirteen apart from Cameron was the obsessive infatuation with House that Thirteen did not share. In fact, Thirteen barely had any respect for the man; it was really just short of contempt. She admired his ability and perseverance to get a diagnosis. But she also acknowledged that he was lazy as hell and he basically had to be horse whipped into tearing himself away from General Hospital long enough to piss let alone do his damn job.

It was the woman behind the horse whip that really got Thirteen’s attention. The masterful brunette with the legs of a track star and an ass so perfect that monuments ought to be built so worshippers could gather. 

Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine.

Since Thirteen had found out that her days were numbered, and after a few days of spiraling depression, she pulled herself up and decided that she was going to use it as an opportunity. An opportunity that most people never get. 

She knew when she was going to die. 

Not an exact date and time, of course, but within a few years, and she figured she could probably narrow it down to a couple of months, in time. But for now she knew that she didn’t have very long and she was going to do the things she’d wanted to do. Fuck the consequences.

The first thing she thought about was quitting her job. No, she loved her job, there was no denying that she loved being a doctor and it was all she’d ever wanted to do. There was raising horses, but the horses would outlive her so it was kind of a fool’s errand. She thought about punching House, but decided to save that for one of her final acts. Sky diving? No, that didn’t interest her. 

So she bought a camera. 

She wanted to take up the arts but she couldn’t paint or draw and she sure as hell couldn’t sculpt. She’d taken a couple of photography classes in college so she decided to take it back up. 

She also bought a fish. A brightly colored male betta fish that ate pellets and swam to the side of the glass whenever she walked by.

However, she decided that she had one big aspiration. She wasn’t going to go down in history, people she was close to would remember her as Remy and Thirteen would fade back to being just a number wedged between 12 and 14. 

She was going to bed Lisa Cuddy. She wanted to run her hands over the soft creamy skin, she wanted to trace every feature of her lovely face with her fingertips, she wanted to kiss every inch of that goddess’s body. She wanted to hear her gasp her name and arch her back, she wanted her to scream and writhe underneath her, she wanted to feel her trembling as all the tension flooded out of her body.

Yes, she was going to bed Lisa Cuddy if it was the last thing she ever did.

“No.”

“Come on Julie, you have to help me.”

“Forget it.” Julie Whitner turned her wheelchair towards her desk. Thirteen caught the handles and pulled her back. “Wha- Remy! That’s not fair…”

“Julie, please…”

“I can’t.”

“Us women who like women gotta stick together, right?” Remy pleaded.

“Rem, I helped you get into House’s circus of a team selection, I’d gladly pick up the tab at lunch, I’d give you a place to stay if you ever needed it. I’d help you out in a jam, but I am not helping you get into our boss’s pants.”

“You’ve spent some time with her, just give me a few pointers.”

“No.”

“It’s not like I need to worry about job security at this point…”

“Remy, no!”

“Fine, I’ll do it without your help. Shouldn’t be super hard. Straight women just think you’re being friendly when you hit on them. I’ll be fine.” Thirteen turned on her heel and left the room.

“Remy! About that…” She called after her, “oh whatever, she’s getting herself into this and she’s going to have to deal with it.”

Thirteen knocked on Cuddy’s office door, seeing the older brunette working diligently on her paperwork.

Cuddy looked up and motioned for her to come in. “Are you here to file a sexual harassment complaint against House?” She pulled a piece of paper out of her top drawer.

“Um… no.” 

Cuddy looked surprised, “oh.” She put the paper away and closed the drawer. “What can I help you with then?”

“Would you have dinner with me later?” She asked, straight out.

“Um, oh, Dr. Hadley, I don’t really…”

“I’m a huge admirer of yours, Dr. Cuddy, you are so… impressive. I mean you’re already dean of medicine and you’re, what? 35? And to be a woman in such a competitive field, it’s… amazing. There’s so much I could learn from you and I’d love to have you… over for dinner.”

Cuddy watched her for a moment and then smiled. Thirteen bit back a smile, she knew that Cuddy was a few months shy of 40. She also knew that flattery would get her anywhere.

“Um…”

“I have a great recipe for pasta Romano.” Thirteen smiled. 

“Alright. What time would you like me to be there?” 

“Is eight okay?”

“Perfect.” She smiled, “I’ll be there.”

Thirteen smiled and turned to leave, “oh, do you need my address?”

“I have it on file.” Cuddy tapped her computer. 

“Cool.” Thirteen laughed a little, “yeah, I’ll see you at eight then.”

Thirteen rolled her eyes at herself. Real fucking smooth, Remy…

Thirteen stopped off at the store to pick up the ingredients that she didn’t have at her house already and took the opportunity to pick up a bottle of wine and a few other bottles of alcohol (namely some Smirnoff and a bottle of Captain Morgan’s). 

Dinner was ready just in time for the doorbell to ring. Thirteen fluffed her hair and went to the front door and opened it. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me. I brought a bottle of wine… I didn’t want to show up empty handed.” She held up a bottle.

“Oh wow, Bordeaux. That’s amazing!” Thirteen was never a wine connoisseur but she knew that Bordeaux was impressive and imported – so, undoubtedly expensive. Though Thirteen knew that a woman who paraded her luscious breasts and breathtaking ass around in Prada and Chanel, and so on, would scarcely balk at the purchase of an imported French wine.

But still. Thirteen was duly impressed.

Thirteen ushered her into the quaint little house. It was all one floor, with a basement that was just barely big enough for her washer and dryer. The kitchen, living room and dining room were all one room with a half wall to divide them. The walls were a light blue and furnished in all cool colors. A hallway extended to the end of the house, opening on one side to the bedroom and on the other to the bathroom. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” Thirteen set the bottle of wine on the counter and uncorked it. “The pasta’s just done.”

“It smells wonderful.” Cuddy hung up her light jacket on Thirteen’s coat rack by the door. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No, I think I’ve got it. Hope you like steamed carrots.” 

“Love them.” Cuddy smiled. “But you have to let me help with something, how about I pour the wine at least?”

“All right, I suppose I can let you do that.” Thirteen smiled playfully and retrieved two wine flutes for Cuddy.

Cuddy drew the glasses closer to her and poured one glass, then the other. She picked up one of the flutes and held it out to Thirteen. “Try it.”

Thirteen took the cup and sipped it. “The French certainly know their wine. What’s the vintage?”

Cuddy looked at the bottle, “um, 1983.”

“Is that a good year?” Thirteen brought the two plates of food over to the table and Cuddy followed with the wine glasses and the bottle.

“Damned if I know, I just know Bordeaux’s a good wine.”

Thirteen laughed, “I wouldn’t know a vintage wine if it bit me in the ass. I was hoping to sound impressive, I guess.” 

“You don’t have to know anything about wine to impress me. You’re an amazing doctor, even if you have disobeyed direct orders a couple times…”

“I… well… House… I thought he was right.”

“And he was... I’m not saying you were wrong.” 

“What… are you saying?”

“I’m saying don’t make a habit of it, but don’t compromise your beliefs.” Cuddy took a bite of her pasta. “This is delicious!” 

Over the course of the next two hours they talked a little shop, talked a little girl talk, shared college stories and whatever came into their minds to talk about.

“It’s kind of late. Two minutes past ten, I hope I’m not overstaying my welcome.” 

“Not at all!” Thirteen assured her, vehemently. “I’m really glad you came over and if you’re still interested in staying you’re more than welcome to stay.”

“Are you asking me to stay?” Cuddy asked in a low whisper.

“Uh-huh.” Thirteen nodded, unable to resist looking at Cuddy’s lips as she did.

Cuddy smiled at her and went to pour more wine into the glasses. “Out of wine…” Cuddy screwed her face up in thought.

“I have other alcohol.”

“Vodka and orange juice?”

Thirteen grinned, “I totally pegged you for a screwdriver woman.” She got up from the table. “Why don’t you go into the living room and I’ll bring the goods in. It’s more comfortable in there.”

Cuddy got up and went into the living room. She picked up a picture from the table and smiled at the image of a young Thirteen wrapped in the arms of a smiling mother. She knew of the fate that befell the elder Hadley and she’d also caught wind of Thirteen’s prognosis from House. She set the frame down and sat down on the silver colored couch.

Thirteen returned to the room with a couple of glasses and the vodka and a bottle of orange juice, all balanced clumsily in her arms.

Thirteen stumbled a little, her head buzzing a bit from drinking half a bottle of wine. Cuddy jumped up with a giggle, “let me help you with that.” She grabbed the glasses and the orange juice and set them on the coffee table.

Cuddy had been drinking for ten years longer than Thirteen and was much more capable of holding her liquor. 

They settled themselves onto the couch and they mixed their drinks. “Can I ask you something? I think it would be good to just get this out in the open…”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Thirteen nodded.

“What do you want me to call you?” She whispered.

“Um, Thirteen or Remy… um, Remy?”

“Remy.” Cuddy whispered, testing it out, seeing how it tasted, how it rolled off her tongue. 

A shiver ran down Thirteen’s spine, hearing her name from whence the lips of perfection caused her to exhale shakily. 

The next two hours saw the finishing off of the orange juice and the vodka dwindled until less than half of the tall bottle was left. Thirteen was starting to wilt a little, as she leaned against Cuddy for support. 

“Cuddy?”

“Lisa.”

“…no, I’m Remy.”

“I’m Lisa.” Cuddy whispered, “you can call me Lisa.”

“Lisa…” Thirteen whispered back as she slipped her eyes shut and pressed her lips to Cuddy’s. Cuddy’s lips were parted and Thirteen took her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it softly.

Cuddy mmed softly, reaching up and slipping her fingers into Thirteen’s silky brown tresses. Cuddy held Thirteen close and steadily as the kiss deepened.

Thirteen pulled back breathlessly. “I have a bedroom… would you go to bed with me?”

“Lead the way.” Cuddy pulled back and Thirteen fell forward a bit before getting up on wobbly legs. She turned and smiled at Cuddy and reached out for her hand. 

Cuddy grinned and took her hand. Thirteen lead her down the dark hallway and let Cuddy precede her into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her.

Taking advantage of a drunk woman… does it really count if they’re both drunk? It was a moral dilemma that Thirteen was pondering, though only until she pulled Cuddy’s shirt open and looked down at the pink lacy bra that sheathed the breasts that had been the subject of many of Thirteen’s fantasies. She paused for only a moment, as the last remaining coherent thought drained from her mind.

No longer would she have to rely on sex-ridden fantasies and longing daydreams. No, now she had the voluptuous administrator half naked and ready…

The next thing she remembered was waking up in the early morning light. She could feel Cuddy’s arms around her waist and her soft breath on her neck. Well... at least she didn’t wake up and realize what a horrible drunken mistake she made yet… I can at least have a few minutes of basking in her warmth before she wakes up, leaves and fires me…

Thirteen opened her eyes but quickly shut them, letting out a soft groan as she felt her head throb. Fucking hangover and I don’t even get to remember the sex. Not cool. She was making the assumption that they’d had sex because she was naked, and she could feel warm skin against her skin.

Despite the throbbing head, she was feeling amazing. The feeling of Cuddy’s body pressed against hers was exactly the feeling she’d wanted to achieve.

She felt Cuddy, the Jewish Aphrodite, stir behind her. Cuddy’s arms tightened around her in a gentle squeeze before she let go and stretched out more properly. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

Thirteen watched her for a moment, dreading the wrath. But after a few moments Cuddy had said nothing and Thirteen was starting to worry. 

“Can there be coffee?”

“Um… sure… how do you-?”

“Black with a tablespoon of sugar.” 

Thirteen didn’t want to look at Cuddy just yet. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her underwear and shirt. She slipped quietly out of the door and went into the kitchen and sighed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Cuddy walked down the hall and peeked into the kitchen. She’d redressed. “Remy?”

Thirteen looked up at Cuddy and gave her a reluctant half-smile. Fully clothed. Bad sign.

“Are you… upset with me?”

“What do you mean?” Thirteen furrowed her brow.

“You wouldn’t look at me when you got out of bed and now you’re looking at me like you think I’m going to kick you.” 

“Well, how do you want me to look?”

“Are you upset about what we did last night?”

“So we did have sex?”

Cuddy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Fuck…”

“Remy… Dr. Hadley, if you want me to go…”

“This is not even fair. I have sex with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the chance to get near and I don’t even get to remember it and now you’re just going to walk out of here and I’m probably never going to see you again.” 

“I think we’re not understanding each other and let’s just sit down for a moment. Okay?”

“Sure.” Thirteen sat down at the table and Cuddy sat across from her.

“Did you intend dinner last night to be a date?”

Thirteen nodded once.

“So far so good. Do you regret that we had sex?”

“No!” Thirteen was quick to defend it, “no, not at all… do you?”

Cuddy sighed with relief. “Jesus, I thought I took advantage of you because, I mean, you were pretty far gone last night.” 

“So you had sex with me on purpose?”

Cuddy laughed, “You’re not exactly a dog, Remy.” 

Thirteen grinned shyly, “are you flirting with me?”

Cuddy lifted her chin so Thirteen would look up at her. Thirteen searched her eyes for a moment, smiling at her. “Yup.”

“So are you… bi?”

Cuddy nodded, “I kind of assumed Julie Whitner told you.”

“No, she was totally unhelpful. I asked her to give me a few pointers but she… yeah… no, she didn’t tell me.”

“So you asked me out thinking I was straight? Wow that takes cajones.” 

“So we’ve established that we’re both bi and that neither of us regrets having sex last night… what do we do from here?”

“Coffee. Coffee first.” Cuddy stood up, “you look like you might also need aspirin.”

Thirteen smiled. “First cupboard from the right.” 

“And how do you take your coffee?”

“Cream, no sugar.”

Cuddy smiled and prepared the two coffees. She set the coffees down and handed Thirteen her aspirin, which she took gratefully.

Cuddy sipped her coffee. “I guess I’ll start by saying that last night was wonderful and I’d like to see more of you.”

“I had a good time with you last night too, and I’d like to see more of you.”

Cuddy nodded, “seeing as I’m your boss and you’re my employee we can’t really be overt about anything.” 

Thirteen nodded, “that all makes sense.”

Cuddy smiled and sipped her coffee. “I like your fish over there. Does he have a name?”

“Huntington.”

“Wow, that’s morbid.”

“I’m sort of trying to acquaint myself with the word… make the word mean something else to me so that every time I think of it or hear of it I don’t think of solely negative things. It’s kind of stupid, I know.”

“No, that makes a lot of sense actually. But let’s talk about something more pleasant, shall we?”

Thirteen smiled, “yeah, definitely.”

“I believe you were telling me about a party you went to while in med school last night.” Cuddy grinned.

“Oh my god, I did not tell you that story!” Thirteen laughed, “oh god… I’m sorry, I’m a rambling drunk. I can’t believe how smashed I got last night.”

Cuddy grinned, “so you say that you don’t remember the sex from last night? Not at all?”

“Well, I remember getting you onto the bed and opening your shirt… but that’s about it.”

“What do you say we rectify that?” Cuddy asked in a sultry whisper, standing up and leaning forward until her lips were centimeters away from Thirteen’s. Thirteen lifted her chin so that their lips grazed softly.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Thirteen whispered back, closing the space between them and kissing Cuddy. 

The trip to the bedroom was a lot easier for both of them sober.


	2. An Afternoon in the Garden

Thirteen sat at Cuddy’s kitchen island and sipped a cup of coffee. She tilted the newspaper towards her and read the culture section. _An art gallery opening on the 10th…_ She made a mental note. 

Cuddy came into the kitchen toweling off her hair from her shower. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and a pair of jeans. Five months ago Thirteen wouldn’t have believed that Cuddy even owned clothing that casual. 

Five months ago things were very different.

Cuddy kissed the top of Thirteen’s head, earning her a soft mm and a smile. “I made coffee.” 

Cuddy smiled, “this is why I love you. You think of things like that.”

“Yeah, that’s why you love me, because I feed your caffeine addiction.” Thirteen grinned, “nothing to do with my good looks and charm or the mindblowing orgasms I give you on a regular basis.”

“Nope, nothing at all to do with all that.” Cuddy teased and kissed her.

“I love you too.” Thirteen murmured against her lips. “Get a cup of coffee before it gets cold.”

Cuddy got her coffee and stood on the other side of the island. “I have something for you.” She slid an envelope across the island.

Thirteen set down the paper and picked up the envelope. “ _You_ have something for me from Princeton General?” She pulled out the piece of paper, “a job offer? Are you firing me?”

“Nope, but if you take this job- which is a department head position, by the way- you can have something else.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” 

Cuddy slid a small blue velvet box across the island. Thirteen stared at it for a long time before looking back up at Cuddy. She picked it up in disbelief. “Is this… this isn’t…”

Cuddy took the box and opened it, revealing a ring with a white gold band that had a ruby in the middle, flanked by two teardrop diamonds. 

“Oh my god, Lisa…” 

“Remy Hadley will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, I will!” Thirteen leaned up and kissed Cuddy. Then grinned playfully, “no bended knee?”

“Way too heterosexual male.” Cuddy laughed, pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Thirteen’s finger. 

“You’re amazing…” 

“I know.” Cuddy grinned, “when do you think you’d like to get married?”

“How about next Saturday?”

“Next Saturday? Wow, that’s soon.”

“Too soon?” Thirteen bit her lip.

“No, no, I’m just surprised.”

“The job offer says I can start on Wednesday.”

“Not going to give House two weeks notice?” Cuddy laughed.

“Fuck House, I’d rather marry the woman I love than give the bastard who’s been the bane of my existence for the better part of a year the satisfaction of two weeks notice.”

“You want to go celebrate?” Cuddy ran a finger down Thirteen’s chest.

“Yes.” Thirteen grinned. 

“Go meet me in the bedroom.” Cuddy purred. She watched Thirteen pad down the hallway. Cuddy reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of chilled champagne. “You better be naked when I get in there!” She called playfully. 

“Way ahead of you.”

Cuddy appeared in the doorway. “I’m never going to get tired of seeing your gorgeous body.” She said, taking in the image of Thirteen’s naked body. Cuddy popped the top off of the champagne bottle. “Lay down, I think you need a champagne bath.”

Thirteen sprawled herself out luxuriously on the sheets. “You’re going to get your sheets all wet.” 

“They’ll wash.” Cuddy grinned as she dripped champagne over Thirteen from her collarbone to her belly button. Cuddy handed her the phone. “Why don’t you call House and tell him you quit?”

Thirteen smiled indulgently. Cuddy had delighted in teasing House with her relationship with Thirteen though he’d never actually caught on. 

Thirteen dialed House’s home number. He was call screening and she got his abruptly gruff answering machine message. “House,” she started.

Cuddy dipped her tongue into Thirteen’s belly button, lapping at the champagne that pooled there. 

Thirteen faltered for a moment, “this is Thirteen.”

Cuddy’s tongue rolled up her abdomen to between her breasts. 

“I quit! Find someone else to treat like crap.” Thirteen yelped in surprise as Cuddy nipped at her side and then giggled before hanging up. “Now _you_ , my darling, are wearing far too much clothing.”

“Well what are you going to do about it?” Cuddy baited, her eyebrow cocking coyly.

Thirteen sat up and took the champagne from her. She took a swig of it before pouring some of it over Cuddy’s head. She let out a surprised giggle. Thirteen set the champagne down and kissed Cuddy, pulling her shirt up until it was around her neck. She pulled her back on top of her and pushed her jeans down to her knees.

The phone rang. 

Cuddy grinned, “that’s probably House star six nining you.” She picked up the phone, “You’ll never guess what I’m doing.” She purred. She stopped and the color drained from her face. “Mom!” 

Thirteen bit her lip on a giggle, running her fingers along Cuddy’s abdomen. 

“Yeah… yeah, she said yes.” Cuddy listened to the other end, “next Saturday… just a little thing in the backyard… why don’t you and Dad come down and stay through the week? …yes, I did open a bottle of champagne… yeah, you’re right, I’d better go drink it before it gets stale.” She winked at Thirteen.

Thirteen smiled and toyed with the elastic of Cuddy’s little blue thong. 

“Yup, I love you too, mom, see you tomorrow… bye.” Cuddy hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor, leaning in and capturing Thirteen’s lips, holding her close.

“Francis, we’re going to New Jersey to see Lisa.” Bella announced, walking into the room to see her husband reading a book in the den. 

“Oh that’s nice, when?” 

“As soon as I pack our bags.” 

“Why?” He looked up at her finally. 

“She’s getting married…” Bella said softly as she left the room.

“Wait, what?” Francis leapt up from his chair, pausing for a moment to let his joints readjust to the movement. “Bella, wait! She’s getting married? _Lisa_ is getting married? I didn’t even know she was dating anyone.”

“Francis, would you just pick out enough clothing for a week and a nice outfit or two, we’re going to take Lisa and her fiancée out to dinner tonight.”

“Bella…”

Thanks to Annabelle Cuddy’s obsessively organized drawers and bureaus they were on the road within a half an hour. Bella had also managed to avoid telling Francis anything more about Cuddy’s fiancée. 

They crossed the border of Massachusetts and Francis finally demanded that his wife level with him about more of the details.

“Okay… Lisa’s been seeing someone for the last six months and she’s in love and she told me she was going to pop the question…”

“Why is she popping the question? You know, I always said she acted way too much like a boy the way she was always so independent and she asked boys out and she even paid on dates. I’m surprised she found a man who is comfortable with her popping the question.”

“Francis, is it physically possible for you to not put your foot in your mouth for two whole minutes?” Bella sighed with exasperation.

“Jesus, Bella, could you not nag me for one whole minute?” 

She rolled her eyes, “do you want answers to your questions or not?”

“Fine, go on.” He paused, “so how long has Lisa been going with this guy?”

“Six months and actually-”

“Six months? That’s it?”

“Lisa is confident that she wants to spend the rest of her life with her.”

“Him.”

“Nope, her.”

“No, Bella, you mean Lisa wants to spend the rest of _her_ life with _him_.”

“No, Francis, don’t condescend to me.Lisa wants to spend the rest of her life with Remy Hadley, who is a _woman_.”

“ _What_?!” Francis slammed on the brakes, several cars honked and swerved; narrowly avoided being rear-ended by several cars.

Bella clutched her heart, “holy shit, Francis, you could have killed us! What were you thinking?!” 

“You knew she was dating a woman and you didn’t tell me?”

“That’s exactly right because I knew that you’d react this way, would you drive the damn car?”

He sighed but took his foot off the brake and allowed the car to accelerate again. “Oh my god, my little Lise and… another woman… I don’t know how you’re being so calm about this. That woman has obviously poisoned Lisa’s mind.”

“Oh Francis. This isn’t the first woman she’s been with.”

His mouth fell open, “you’re kidding…”

“You know that boy Aaron that she went out with in college?” Francis nodded, “she was actually a girl named Erin.”

“I just… I can’t believe this… this is an outrage. Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this?” He was stunned. 

“Because you’re a nasty old bigot.”

“What about that boy Greg she dated? Don’t tell me he was a girl named Grace!”

“No, he was a boy and she liked him very much.”

“Now I’m confused.”

“She’s bisexual.”

“Oh jeez, Bella, don’t talk about our daughter that way…”

“Let’s just not talk.” Bella said with exasperation.

“Fine by me.” Francis scowled as Bella put on her headphones and turned on her Sansa mp3 player. 

Thirteen and Cuddy rolled out of bed around 1:30 and were dressed by 2:00.

“I have to run some errands,” Thirteen kissed her, “want to come with me?”

“Not really,” Cuddy grinned, kissing Thirteen, “I just want to stay in today. Want to come back later for dinner?”

“Uh-huh.” Thirteen nipped at Cuddy’s lip. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Love you.” Cuddy smiled.

Thirteen smiled lovingly back at her, “love you too, gorgeous.”

Thirteen swung by the hospital before continuing on her errands. She skirted around the diagnostics office- though she doubted House was in this afternoon- and slipped into the research office. 

Whitner smiled up at her, “hi kiddo.” She took her glasses off, “have you had lunch yet? I was just going to eat- wait, isn’t this your day off?”

“ _Big_ news, Julie.” Thirteen could hardly keep the grin off her face.

“Well spit it out before you implode.” Whitner teased good-naturedly.

“I totally don’t work here anymore. I got a department head position at Princeton General!” 

“Remy, congratulations!”

“It gets so much better!” Thirteen was buzzing with excitement to be telling her news. Whitner had become like an older sister to her since her family members had died or been estranged. She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers at Whitner.

“Is that an engagement ring? Cuddy proposed!” Whitner gaped at it, “it’s gorgeous Remy!”

“The wedding is next Saturday.”

“You aren’t wasting any time, huh?” Whitners eyes widened in surprise.

“I don’t exactly have a lot of time to waste, Julie.”

“Oh Remy, you don’t have to be so melodramatic.” Whitner sighed, “how about that lunch then?”

Cuddy’s doorbell rang at 4. “Back already? I wasn’t planning on eating until 6.” Cuddy made her way from the back room towards the front door. “I’m sure we can find something to do until then.” She grinned and opened the door. 

She screamed when she saw Bella and Francis Cuddy standing on her doorstep.

“Hi pumpkin.” Bella smiled.

Cuddy screamed again.

Bella laughed, “don’t be dramatic,” she leaned up and kissed Lisa’s cheek. “I see that our surprise worked.”

“Mom!” Cuddy hugged her, trying to push past her shock. “It’s so nice to see you!” 

“Is your fiancée here, darling? I can’t wait to meet the woman who made such an impression on my fickle little girl. Brings to mind that Shakespeare play.” 

“Not Romeo and Juliet I hope,” Cuddy smiled.

“I think she’s talking about Taming of the Shrew.” Francis declared. Cuddy smiled and hugged her father who hugged her back. He’d been given a very stern talking to by Bella that he was to, at least, pretend to be happy for Cuddy or she’d make his life hell. “Congratulations, Lisa.”

“Thanks, I can’t wait for you to meet her, she’s coming back later for dinner.”

“Your father and I are taking you two out to dinner and I won’t take no for an answer,” Bella smiled. 

“I’ll give Remy a call.” _better warn her my parents are here…_ “Let her know we’ll be going out tonight.”

Cuddy picked up her phone and hit the speed dial button assigned to Thirteen and waited.

“Is that your phone?” Whitner nodded towards Thirteen’s purse. 

Thirteen shook her head, “no, I don’t think so.” She pulled a lacy lingerie piece off the rack, “how about this?”

“For your honeymoon?”

“For tonight. I’m not quite through celebrating.” Thirteen grinned, “can you just imagine the look on Lisa’s face tonight when she’s undressing me and finds this?”

“Unfortunately all I have is imagination when it comes to Cuddy stripping clothes from a body.” Whitner laughed. 

“I’m going to pick up a bottle of vodka before I go over tonight. Make screwdrivers… I wonder if she has enough orange juice. Oh, so I decided instead of selling my condo I’d rent it out. What do you think?”

“Oh I don’t know. Do you have it in you to be a landlord? You’ll have to make sure to get a tennant who doesn’t make a huge fuss. You don’t have the patience.”

“Come on, you make me sound like a jerk.”

“I’m just saying that renting can be kind of a sticky situation.”

Thirteen shrugged, “I’ll figure it out.” She pulled something sheer and skimpy from the rack, “this is the one!” 

“This is a cute little player mom.” Cuddy examined the sansa and handed Bella her shuffle, “I just have this little shuffle for when I work out.”

“I like the sansa because you can record with this button,” Bella turned it over and pressed the button, “it’s really sensitive, if you press it it’ll record even if it’s off.”

“Hmm, that feature might be cool for meetings.”

Francis remained quiet. He had nothing to add to this conversation. Or to any other conversation this week, he reasoned. 

The front door opened, “hey Lisa,” Thirteen called, “I hope you have orange juice otherwise we’re doing straight vodka shots.”

“Remy, we’re in the living room.” 

“We?” Thirteen appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened. The woman she saw on the couch next to Cuddy needed no introduction, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Cuddy got half of her genes from this woman. “You must be Cuddy’s mother.” She put the bottle of vodka down and extended a hand towards Bella.

“Anabelle Cuddy,” Bella smiled, “you must be Remy, I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you. We’re both very pleased to meet you, aren’t we Francis?”

Francis looked up at his wife, “yes.” He smiled but his thoughts were on the bottle of vodka.

Cuddy drove to the restaurant, Thirteen sat in the back with Bella. Bella chatted happily with Thirteen. Thirteen had only had the occasion to meet parents a handful of other times and she was happy that Bella seemed to like her because mothers tended to dislike her. 

Dinner even went rather well. Thirteen was very pleased with herself and followed the Cuddys back into the house when they got back.

“How about a nightcap?” Cuddy asked, heading towards her liquor cabinet. 

“I wouldn’t mind a glass of that vodka on the rocks.” Francis nodded, sitting in the chair.

“None for me, darling.” Bella smiled graciously at Cuddy, “I think I’m going to have a shower and go to bed, think you can show me where everything is and such?”

“Of course. Rem, can you fix my dad his drink?”

“Sure.” Thirteen smiled. Cuddy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before leading Bella down the hallway. Thirteen turned to Francis. “Vodka rocks, you said, right?”

“Look here.” Francis growled.

Thirteen was taken aback to the point of knocking the coffee table, emptying it’s contents onto the floor. She picked the things up, including a couple of books and Bella’s sansa, and put them back on the coffee table. 

“As you can imagine Bella and I are none too happy that our little princess is getting…. _married_ to a woman or whatever it is you’re calling this travesty. If you have any idea what’s good for you you will not go through with it.” 

Thirteen stared at Francis, her eyes wide with anxiety. 

“Did you get your drink, dad?” Cuddy asked coming back into the living room.

“Actually, I changed my mind, I’m just going to turn in. Goodnight, Lisa.” He kissed her forehead and disappeared down the hall.

Thirteen tried to reel in her shock. 

“My parents really like you.” Cuddy grinned from ear to ear, taking Thirteen in her arms. “Remy, what’s wrong?” She furrowed her brow in concern.

“Nothing, I’m just kind of tired.” She managed a weak smile.

“Want to stay over tonight?” Cuddy tucked a lock of Thirteen’s hair behind her ear.

“Um… no, I think I’m going to go back to my place.”

“Is it because of my parents? Because, _trust me_ , they do not think I’m a virgin.” Cuddy laughed.

“No, it’s just, well, I’m only going to be there for another week, so I figured I’d spend some time there… while it’s still mine… fix it up a little more so I can rent it…”

Cuddy studied her face, not sure she completely believed Thirteen’s explanation, but nodded. “Alright sweetheart.” 

“What do you mean he threatened you?” Whitner stared at her.

“What do you mean what do I mean? He _threatened_ me, what about that isn’t clear to you?” 

Whitner rolled her eyes, “I mean, what did he threaten you with. Don’t be such a smart ass.”

“I don’t know. He just said I’d be ‘sorry if I married Lisa, or whatever it is we’re calling this travesty.’” 

“Ooh. Ouch.” Whitner gave Thirteen all her attention with a sympathetic brow furrow. “You’re not going to let him put you off marrying Cuddy are you?”

“No, of course not, I love her and I want to marry her… I just don’t know what do about that. Lisa thinks her parents _like_ me. Her mother kind of seems to, I guess. But… should I tell her what her father said?”

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Remy.”

Thirteen’s cell phone went off and she looked at the caller id. “It’s Lisa.” She told Whitner. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. “Hi sweetheart. Are you at the hospital?”

“No, I’m not going in until 1. I wasn’t going to bother coming in at all except I have a meeting. I was going to ask if you could entertain my parents after lunch?”

“Um… yeah, of course.” Thirteen made a face at Whitner. 

“Thank you so much.” 

“No problem, I love you, I’ll see you later.” She closed her phone. “I have to entertain the Cuddys this afternoon.”

“Try not to play it up like you’re dreading it, if you try to pretend you’re looking forward to it… you might not feel like killing yourself.”

Thirteen laughed, “think Lisa’d be mad if I took her parents to a bar?” 

“You’ll be alright. You only have one more day after this before the wedding and then they’ll go back to Boston.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Thirteen nodded, “hey, while I have some time would you like to go out with me to pick out what I’m wearing at the ceremony.”

“Oh definitely. Maybe I’ll pick up a new outfit, too.”

Cuddy got out of her meeting and decided to drop off a few invitations. She walked into House’s office to see him at his desk, feet up on a stack of papers and sound asleep. She looked at the invitation in her hand and at the man asleep who was drooling on his collar.

She stepped forward quietly and laid the invitation on his chest. She turned and crept toward the door. 

There was a grunt behind her and a shifting of the chair as he sat up, “Cuddy?” The invitation fell to the floor.

She turned around to face him as he picked the little envelope up from the floor. He opened it, his curiousity unbridled. Cuddy watched him and waited for him to finish reading. 

“A wedding invitation? I didn’t know you were seeing anyone… I must be slipping.”

“I was really careful with this one.”

“Remy? Who’s Remy Hadley? Why does that sound so familiar? Oh my god! It’s Thirteen! That’s why she quit, isn’t it?” House stared at her, “you’re marrying Thirteen?! What the _hell_ Cuddy? Is this why you wanted me to hire her?”

“No, I wanted you to hire her because you need a woman on your team to balance out all the pissing contests that go on in your department. You need that influence.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway, the wedding’s on Saturday.”

“Wilson invited?”

“Of course. I’m going to give him his invitation now.”

“Not if I get there first.” House grinned. 

“I’m faster than you!” She giggled.

“But I have a shortcut and your handicap is heels.”

They watched each other for another moment before they each took off in opposite directions but both heading for Wilson’s office.

House pushed himself off with his cane and hobbled quickly through the backdoor and heading for the divider between his and Wilson’s balcony. He pulled himself up and over it, tearing a hole in his jeans and scratching his calf in the process.

Cuddy skidded on her heels as she slid out the door of the office and pushed off hard on the ball of her foot and two feet from the door she fell on her knees with a hard _smack_ on the linoleum.

“I… really don’t know what to do with you two sometimes.” Wilson shook his head as he dabbed disinfectant on House’s calf wound. In the past six months since Amber’s death and House’s head injury House and Cuddy got close and friendly and, at times, almost playful. House and Wilson’s relationship suffered for the first few months but they’d eventually made up. But since that Wilson has had to deal with Cuddy and House being completely ridiculous.

House reached over and pushed Cuddy suggestively, “don’t you have something for Wilson?”

Cuddy shot House a look before handing over the envelope. 

Wilson raised his eyebrows at the two of them and opened the envelope. He read the words once and paused, then read them again. He looked up at Cuddy then over at House and laughed. 

“Good one.” He chuckled.

Cuddy shook her head. “Seriously.”

“No way.” He looked at House, unable to keep from grinning.

“Yeah way.” House nodded.

“No,” Wilson folded his arms across his chest, “seriously.”

“Seriously!” 

“…oh my god.” Wilson stared at her for a few long moments. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me…”

“You’re on the board, I didn’t want to put you in that position.” She smiled apologetically. “Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I do,” Wilson leaned forward and drew her into a hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

Thirteen and the elder Cuddys took in the art show that Thirteen had noted the other morning. Bella raved about style and color and admitted that she was an art minor in college. Thirteen confided that she’d always had an interest in art, but alas, had never had the talent for it. Frances hung back and mumbled to himself for most of the evening. 

Wilson and House took Cuddy out for a drink. Which turned into several drinks and a night of pool (during which Cuddy hustled the boys out of nearly $1,000). They were luckily in walking distance of the hospital and they all made their way back with pronounced staggering. 

She kicked off her heels and threw herself onto her couch and closed her eyes with a groan. House watched her for a moment before taking a quiet step forward and leaned down to kiss her.

“Do it and die.” She warned, not opening her eyes, “totally not drunk enough.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying. Besides which have a little sympathy. I’ve been pining for you for years and now you’re marrying a woman.”

“You’re the only man for me, House.” She murmured, sleepily. 

“Shouldn’t you call your woman?” 

Cuddy didn’t answer. “Cuddles?”

She was out cold. He sighed and kissed her forehead. 

Thirteen finally went to bed when Bella insisted that she rest up for her big day and that even though they hadn’t heard from Lisa she was sure she was okay. Bella revealed that more than once in her youth she’d stayed out and neglected to call and that she was sure there was a good reason for her absense.

Bella picked up her sansa from the night table, “it’s the darnedest thing, I charged it at home but it was completely dead this morning when I picked it up.” 

Frances sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you going to listen to that thing now?”

“I want to do my meditation.” She put the earbuds in her ears and turned it on. The “save recording?” dialog popped up and she furrowed her brow. Yes. She told it. She couldn’t remember recording anything, but maybe she had. She listened to the first minute of the recording before getting completely disgusted with Frances. 

The sansa had recorded the conversation between Frances and Thirteen.

“I can _not_ believe you.” 

Frances looked stunned. “What?”

“My sansa recorded you threatening Remy. You… I knew that you weren’t pleased about hearing about Lisa’s sexuality but I figured you could be happy for your daughter… I… I can’t take this anymore, Frances. I want a divorce.” 

“What? Bellie, you can’t be serious.”

“I was going to just grin and bear it because we’ve been together for forty years but I don’t love you anymore. And I thought that was okay after have been with you for so long but it’s finally clear to me that I don’t even _like_ you anymore. We’re going to play happy couple until after the wedding, you should at least give your only child that courtesy.”

“Bellie-”

“And I _hate_ that nickname. If I never hear it again in my life I will die happy.” 

“This is really what you want?”

“More than anything else in the world.”

Cuddy’s eyes fluttered open just after midnight. She pushed herself up, her whole body felt heavy. She rubbed her eyes, popped two aspirin and searched for her keys. 

She eventually found her keys shoved into her coat pocket and raced to her car. The ride home seemed to take forever despite the fact that the whole drive was never less than 10mph over the speed limit. She flung open the door and kicked off her shoes and tossed her coat at the coat rack. 

Cuddy padded down the hallway towards her bedroom and opened the door slowly. 

Thirteen was on her side facing away from the door. Cuddy crept in, closing the door softly. “Thanks for calling.” Thirteen whispered with annoyance. 

“Remy, I’m really sorry. I would have called except I expected to beat you home. I’m really sorry…”

“Well, you’ve never done this before… and I trust you… and I love you and it’s the night before our wedding… I can forgive you.” Thirteen turned over and Cuddy stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed with her. “I wasn’t completely honest either, I was mostly upset because your father makes me really nervous and I really really wanted you with me.”

“Sweetie,” Cuddy wrapped her arms around her, “I’m sorry, I’m going to be here with you. I won’t leave you with my dad anymore.” 

Thirteen gave Cuddy a little squeeze. “Thanks.” She whispered.

***

Bella walked into the guestroom, which she was sharing with Frances and looked at his suitcases on the bed. 

“Bella, I’m leaving in a few minutes. Want to say goodbye?”

Bella stared at him, “you can’t leave. Your daughter is in the other room expecting her father to be there to celebrate her love and God help me you _will_ be there, Frances.”

“Bella-”

“No Frances. There is absolutely no excuse for missing this ceremony.”

Wilson knocked on the door, “hi, Lisa asked me to come find you, they’re going to start the ceremony in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, we’ll be right there.” Bella said.

Wilson looked between the Cuddys, taking note of their defensive body language and the suitcase on the bed, furrowed his brow in concern but eventually decided it wasn’t actually any of his business and went on his way.

“Come on, Frances.” Bella said definitively. 

Frances hesitated for a moment, but finally followed her out to the backyard and took a seat next to his soon-to-be ex-wife.

The altar was a made up of a large, elaborate flower arrangement. The Justice of the peace stood in the middle and Cuddy and Thirteen entered from opposite sides and faced each other as the Justice of the peace started the ceremony.

After a few minutes had passed Frances sighed and turned to Bella, “I’m sorry, Bella.” He whispered, “I can’t. And if that makes me a bad person, so be it.” 

“Frances, don’t.” She whispered, her nostrils flaring in frustration and anger. “Don’t you walk out of this ceremony.”

Without another word Frances stood up quietly from his seat and went into the house to retrieve his suitcase.

After the ceremony ended Bella was quick to appear at Cuddy’s side to give her a big hug, “sweetheart, I’m so happy for you.” She turned and smiled at Thirteen, “and for you, I couldn’t have even imagined a better match for my Lisa than you, Remy.”

Cuddy looked around, “mom, where’s dad?” 

“I think he went to the bathroom. Oh, sweetie, it looks like the photographer wants to take your pictures now. Better go do that.”

“Good idea.” Cuddy nodded, though she knew something was wrong. Bella Cuddy was not easily flustered, and she was never rushed.

After the photoshoot, which Cuddy and Thirteen dragged Wilson, House and Whitner into after more than enough pictures of just the two of them had been taken, Cuddy was so wrapped up in Remy and the rest of the guests and the dinner that she forewent asking her mother what was wrong and had even forgotten that she hadn’t actually seen Frances all day.

Bella couldn’t believe Frances’s actions and separated herself from the other guests by walking to the far end of the backyard. Julie Whitner watched her for a moment, noting her distress before approaching. 

“I’m sorry to intrude but you look like you could use someone to talk to.” Whitner smiled warmly.

Bella looked at her before letting a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. 

“I just can’t believe I’m getting a divorce this late in my life.” Bella confessed, sitting down with Whitner and pushing her food around on her plate.

“It’s never too late to make a change. Familiarity and normality are not good reasons to stay in a situation that doesn’t make you happy.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

Whitner nodded, “I was married before. Almost 15 years.”

“What happened?”

“I just realized, a gradual realization, of course, that I’d been lying to myself. I wasn’t really in love with him, I did _love_ him but it wasn’t romantic. I couldn’t lie to myself anymore about being a lesbian. The only person I was hurting was myself and I deserved to be happy.” 

“That’s inspiring, Julie.”

“It’s really no more inspiring that what you did. You stood up for yourself and that’s a beautiful thing, it’s very courageous.”

Bella smiled shyly at Whitner. 

“Can I get you a glass of champagne?” Whitner asked, smiling back.

“How about you get me one over dinner tomorrow night?” Bella bit her lip shyly, watching Whitner to see if she’d crossed the line.

“Are… are you sure?” Whitner smiled skeptically, “are you… asking me out?” She felt stupid for the question, but even stupider for thinking Bella might be asking her out.

“Yes. If you’re free…”

Whitner nodded, “I’m free.” She smiled hugely. 

Cuddy held Thirteen close as the swayed to the soft music. “I love you.” Cuddy whispered, “thank you so much for being with me.”

“I love you too. My heart still skips a beat every time you say that.” Thirteen smiled, resting her head on Cuddy’s shoulder and swaying with her. 

Cuddy could see the street from her position and had been looking at the empty parking spot. She hadn’t been able to put her finger on why it bothered her for several minutes before realizing that it was her parents’ car that was missing. 

“Lisa? You’re tense, are you alright?” Thirteen asked with concern.

“Yeah, hold on, I’ll be right back.” She kissed her quickly and ran into the house. She noticed that two of the suitcases were gone. She raced back outside.

Bella looked up at her, jumping up, ready to go to Cuddy. 

“Mom…” Cuddy’s bottom lip quivered once and her brow furrowed in sadness, “why did Dad leave?”


	3. An Evening In

“Sweetie, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to rent my condo to your mother.”

“You don’t want to rent your condo to my mother. I really don’t understand what the problem is.” Cuddy sighed.

“Being your mother’s landlord? I don’t want to do that…”

“It’s perfect though. She needs a place to stay; you have a place to rent. How is that not kismet to you?” 

“Lisa-”

“Remy. _Please_. She’s really distraught about my father and she’s going through a divorce and she really needs a place.”

“I don’t understand why she can’t just move in with us…”

“Remy!”

“Okay fine! _Fine_. She can move into my condo but I refuse to charge her rent.” 

“Fine.” Cuddy turned to leave. 

Thirteen caught her by the arm, “don’t go away mad.” She batted her eyelashes at her and pulled her close. She kissed her and waited for Cuddy to smile, “just go away.” Thirteen teased and Cuddy laughed. 

“Are you absolutely sure you’re not upset I’m leaving this soon after the wedding?”

“Lisa, you need to settle things with your father. That is important to you and that is important to me. Don’t worry.”

***

Later that day Cuddy stood in the airport and hugged Thirteen tightly. “I’ll miss you.” She kissed her once.

“When are you coming back?” Thirteen gave her a little squeeze.

“I should be back tomorrow.” Cuddy gave her another kiss and released her. She turned to Bella and hugged her.

“Thanks for doing this for me, baby.” 

“It’s not a problem, mom. I really want to talk to dad and you’ve pretty much said everything you had to say to him. I mean, I’m carrying the divorce papers in my carry-on and the list of things you want from the house.”

“True. If I never have to see him again I’ll be happy.” 

“I’m sorry things worked out this way.”

“I’m not. Don’t be sorry. If things hadn’t worked out this way we’d both be unhappy.” She smiled reassuringly at her daughter. “I hope this excursion to see your father will accomplish what you want it to.”

“Thanks mom.” She gave her a squeeze. “Oh by the way.” Cuddy let her go and dug into her pocket. She handed Bella her keys, “I give you use of my car until I get back with yours.”

“Thank you, Lise.” Bella smiled. “You’d better go though. You’ll never make it through customs at this rate.”

Cuddy laughed, “okay, I’m going.” She slung her carry-on over her shoulder and kissed Thirteen again before hurrying off.

“So Mrs. Cuddy,” Thirteen smiled. “How about some Chinese take-out tonight?”

“I’m sorry, Remy, I’ve actually made plans. And please, call me Bella. Or really anything other than Mrs. Cuddy at that point.” Bella smiled.

***

“Hey Julie! It’s Remy. Lisa’s gone tonight so I’m free for dinner tonight and-”

“Hold that thought, kiddo.” Whitner interrupted her, “I’m sorry, I have a date tonight.”

“A date? No, don’t be sorry.” Thirteen grinned, “I’m excited for you! Tell me all about her!”

“I don’t want to jinx it, Rem.”

“What do you mean? You always kiss and tell. Now dish!”

“No, no, no.” She laughed, “I’m serious. I’m not going to tell you and that’s it.”

***

Bella smiled at Whitner over her wine glass, “thank you for coming out with me.”

“For the last time,” Whitner grinned, “it’s my pleasure. I was actually stunned that you asked me out. Beautiful women don’t really ask me out.”

“Oh you stop! You’re gorgeous and you are a shameless, shameless flatterer.” Bella laughed.

“I just don’t think that you’ve been properly appreciated in a very long time.” Whitner took Bella’s hand and stroked it gently.

Bella blushed and smiled shyly. 

***

Cuddy’s taxi pulled up to the curb in front of the pretty little brownstone in which she spent her childhood. She paid the driver and stared at the house as the cab pulled away and disappeared down the street. 

She slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the front door, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She equated it to the final walk before an execution. 

Cuddy pulled out the key Bella had given to her to give back to Francis. She looked up at the glass pane of the door and hesitated one more time before putting the key in the lock and turning it. 

Francis was expecting her. 

“Lisa?” He got up from the chair in the kitchen and came into the foyer.

Cuddy dropped her bag and gave Francis a small unfelt smile. He advanced and gave her a hug which she didn’t return. “Are you hungry? I mean, you know me and cooking, but I could take you out.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Cuddy shook her head.

“Come on, Lise. Can’t you spare an hour or two for your old man?”

“You walked out on my wedding!” 

“Which is exactly why we need to talk.” He pleaded, “please.”

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, “fine.”

***

Julie Whitner’s car rolled up to Thirteen’s condo and she pulled into park, the engine idling. “I had a really good time with you, Bella.”

“I had a great time too, Julie.” Bella smiled, her heart pounded in her chest. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Whitner’s. Whitner’s eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched in her throat. 

When Bella pulled away Whitner sighed contentedly and gave Bella a smile. 

“Would you like to come in?” Bella asked; she was more nervous than she’d felt in a very long time but felt the wonderful rush of anticipatory adrenaline.

“I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” Whitner smiled graciously.

“Nonsense,” Bella leaned in and kissed her again. 

Whitner felt her resistance weakening; she reached up and stroked Bella’s cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. “You don’t think it would be moving too fast?”

“I’m much too old to move too slowly.” Bella grinned and put a hand on Whitner’s hip, leaning towards her. She paused with her mouth millimeters from Whitner’s. “What do you say?”

***

“You and Remy are such pretty girls, you could easily find men.” Francis shook his head.

“We’re not with each other because we couldn’t find men, we don’t want men, we don’t _need_ men. We’re with each other because we love each other.” 

He sighed, “it’s just… not natural.”

“Actually, homosexuality occurs in animals and has been around since the earliest known people. The ancient Greeks considered homosexuality to be a form of enlightenment. In fact, it’s only been since the Judeo-Christian came about that homosexuality has been considered unnatural. If homosexuality wasn’t considered so taboo and if more people were really honest with themselves we wouldn’t be a minority.” 

“Sweetheart…”

“Look, you don’t have to love it but you should be happy for me that I found someone I love so dearly. Just tell me you’re happy for me.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you don’t have a daughter. You don’t have a daughter, you don’t have a wife, you don’t have a family and you’re going to die alone.” Cuddy looked at him, pleadingly. She couldn’t believe that the man that she’d loved and adored since infancy was really as bigoted and terrible as he was claiming to be. “Just tell me you’re happy for me.” 

“I…” he sighed and shook his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

She took in a breath slowly, trying to keep her emotions in check. She nodded. “Waiter, bring the check.” 

“Lisa, come on.”

“Waiter, check!” Cuddy yelled again.

“Lisa, be quiet, you’re disrupting the whole restaurant.” Francis chided. The waiter appeared and Francis shoved a handful of bills into the waiter’s hand and jumped up to follow Cuddy out of the restaurant. 

“Just take me back to the house.”

***

Bella ran her hand over Whitner’s side, starting at her shoulder and down over her hip, “how much can you feel?”

“I still have all the nerve endings, they just don’t work, I can feel everything.” Whitner smiled at her. Bella was so honest and beautiful and pure and Whitner couldn’t remember being this exhilarated in a very long time. 

Bella placed kisses along Whitner’s collarbone; she looked up into Whitner’s eyes and smiled. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Whitner whispered, stroking Bella’s face and kissing her softly. Bella closed her eyes and smiled with an mmm. 

Whitner ran her hand up Bella’s back; she ran her fingertips over the clasp of her bra. “May I?” She whispered. 

“Mhmm,” 

**

“We’ll sleep now and I’ll help you load the car in the morning.” Francis suggested when they’d gotten back to the house. Cuddy had gathered all the things Bella asked for, which was easy given her compulsive organization. 

“Whatever.” Cuddy said, brushing past her father and disappearing into her childhood bedroom. 

He sighed and went down the hall to his own room.

Cuddy stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. She was caught somewhere between devastation and ferocity. She lay there for a long while in a sort of paralysis. Finally she picked up her cell phone and looked at the time. 

She decided she wasn’t going to wait around for morning. It would be more than easy to put the things in the car and get on the road tonight. She’d make it there in about 5 hours.

**

Bella’s breathing evened out slowly, she looked over at Whitner in awe. “I’ve never felt anything like that in my entire life…” 

“That’s what I really love about being with a woman. Everything is focused on just the one person. No one finishes too early, everybody comes. I think it’s very telling that the most unselfish sexual act is between two women.”

Bella grinned and kissed Whitner, “you’ve sold me, don’t worry.” She kissed her again, “I want you to feel what you just made me feel.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No have to about it, I just want to.” Bella straddled Whitner’s hips, “and I should tell you right now that I always get what I want.” 

**

An hour into her drive she made it to Connecticut, where, she discovered, it had rained. In the back of her mind she was surprised that she was seemingly the only driver on the road, but the forefront of her mind was extremely occupied by her anger and frustration. 

All of a sudden the wheel locked, panic shot through her, her tire hit water on the road and the car skidded along the road. She screamed and tried to slam her foot on the brake to no avail and suddenly the car stopped moving as it slid off the pavement into a ditch on the side of the road.

She breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure. Once she stopped shaking she put the car in reverse and put her foot to the gas but to her horror the wheels only spun in mud. 

“No…” she pressed harder, with no results. “No, god fucking damnit, don’t do this!” She slammed her fists into the steering wheel, her tears falling freely. She got out of the car to look at the tires which only made her cry harder and kick the tires in futility.

Cuddy’s heart wrenched in panic. 

She was alone. On the interstate. In Connecticut. 

She wanted to scream and kick things but instead she tried valiantly to pull herself together. She retrieved her cell phone from her jacket pocket and flipped through her contacts.

**

I kissed a girl by Katy Perry rang out in House’s living room as he sat bolt upright, having fallen asleep in front of the television. He picked up his cell phone in annoyance, his leg throbbing at the sudden movement.

The ringtone gave away the caller. “This better be good Cuddles.” He barked into the phone, reaching for his vicodin. 

“You have to come get me. I’m in a ditch on the I-84.”

“Fuck me! What are you doing on the I-84?” 

“I’m coming back from Boston. I’m in Connecticut. Come get me.” She insisted.

“Don’t you have triple A?” He griped.

“For my car, not for my mother’s! Just come get me, damnit!” Cuddy screamed into the phone. “I’m cold and I’m tired and I’m in a ditch and I’m asking you to come get me, don’t piss and moan, just do it!”

He was taken aback by her insistence. He popped three vicodin and sighed, “fine. I’ll be there.”

**

Cuddy tried to doze in the front seat of the car but found it impossible to relax or be comfortable enough to even hope to nap. 

Luckily for her House was well versed in speeding and combined with the late hour he was able to take the four hour trek in closer to 2 and a half. He pulled up in front of her and got out of the car. 

“Here.” He held up a hook. “Borrowed this from Wilson the other day.” He handed it to Cuddy, “attach this to the cars, you drive mine and I’ll push yours.” 

She followed his instructions wordlessly, too tired and distraught to argue. 

House popped a few more vicodin and positioned himself behind the car. “Okay, drive!” 

Cuddy put her foot to the pedal and House grunted and groaned behind Mrs. Cuddy’s dark blue Toyota. House’s car wheels strained, the engine whirred and sputtered, but it finally lurched forward. House shoved the car’s trunk and kept pushing it until it went up over the ditch and onto the road. 

Cuddy cut the engine and leapt out. “Oh thank god.” 

House clutched his leg as he pulled himself out onto the road. “There. It’s out.” 

“Thank you.” 

Cuddy looked at her cell phone again, “well, time to hit the road.” She stumbled when she turned towards the car, not realizing exactly how shaken she’d been. Now that the adrenaline rush had ended her body felt like it was turning to mush.

“Yeah right,” House muttered, “you’re in no condition to drive right now. You’re tired as hell and your knees are shaking.”

She looked down at her knocking knees and looked back at him.

“Can you even feel that?”

“Well what am I supposed to do?” She demanded, her fatigue making her more than a little bit cranky.

“Don’t snap at me! I’m in Connecticut!” House growled, “I drove two and a half hours to get your ass out of a muddy ditch in the middle of the night. We’re both tired, we’re both cranky. I saw a sign for a motel just down the road.” 

**

Bella’s warm chest and stomach pressed tightly against Whitner’s back, her arms wrapped around her. Whitner’s fingers threaded through Bella’s, being lulled to sleep by the sound of Bella’s soft breathing. 

**

House slammed his cane into the caretaker’s door, “hey!” He called. 

The door opened and a plump woman stared up at him in slight confusion, “quit yelling, you’re going to wake the entire state. What do you want?”

“We need two rooms.” Cuddy said, using her best sweet, sad, don’t-you-want-to-help-me face, “we wouldn’t be here at this late hour except I slid into a ditch and he came to get me but it’s too late to drive all the way back.”

“Where are you from?” 

House and Cuddy could tell that she was considering very strongly turning them away. 

“Jersey.” 

She sighed and groaned softly. “Fine. But there’s only one room available. You’ll have to share a room.” 

“You really don’t have two?” Cuddy pouted.

“I really don’t, darling, it’s the middle of the night and you’re damn lucky I have the one.” She held out the key to Cuddy. “Number 13.”

House and Cuddy trudged to their room and when Cuddy unlocked the door and stepped in, followed by House, he laughed.

“What?” 

“You’re in 13. You like being in 13 don’t you?” He leered.

“I prefer not being in 13 _with you_.” 

“Oh I don’t know. You two are both bisexual and I think I have a lot to offer in a threesome. You’ve seen me; I’m big, big enough for two.” He took off his leather jacket. “Which side of the bed do you want?”

Cuddy’s body was heavy; she pulled off her blouse and skirt, suddenly irrationally concerned with wrinkling her clothing. She wordlessly crawled into the bed and under the covers. Warm, merciful covers. She shut her eyes.

“I see that it’s not open for discussion.” He stripped to his boxers. He didn’t pause to realize that Cuddy was the only person who didn’t make him anxious about his thigh. He shut out the light and climbed into the bed beside her and shut his eyes.

When he was about to fall asleep he felt her turn over towards him and moments later heard her speak, “House?”

“Yeah?” He answered sleepily. 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, attempting to ignore her and just go to sleep. His eyes however shot open when he felt Cuddy’s lips brush against his. He cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers, immediately deepening the kiss. Her fingernails raked down his back as she kissed him. 

After a while of kissing her, and realizing that he could get carried away very quickly, he pulled back, “I don’t make out with married people.”

“You made out with Wilson.”

“Fine, I don’t make out with married women.”

“Bullshit!” She cried, “ _Stacy_?!”

“Okay, I don’t really discriminate. But the difference was I didn’t respect their marriages. Wilson got married because he wanted to fix everyone and Stacy got married to try to find meaning in her life.”

“What did I get married for?” Cuddy asked softly.

“Love?”

“You really think that I had the purest of intentions?” 

“What do you want me to say, Cuddy? Do you want me to be like your father and tell you that your marriage was a mistake? Because that way you can feel like less of a shit for feeling unsure right now?”

She stared at him. 

“I’m not playing your mind games.” House sat up, prepared to talk Cuddy through a crisis. _This is why I don’t have friends. They make you drive to Connecticut, and then you have to pretend you wouldn’t give your other leg for a chance to fuck them again, they keep you awake and make you help them through crises_. His brain griped at him, though by some miracle he didn’t mind. “Why did you call _me_?” 

She hesitated, “because your car was the best one to get me out of the ditch.”

“Bullshit.”

“Because I knew you’d come.”

“Bullshit.” House insisted, “almost anyone else would be more likely to come. Thirteen for one! She’s your wife, she’d gladly come pick you up. But you called me.”

“How do you know I didn’t call her and couldn’t get through?”

“You didn’t call Thirteen. You called me. You didn’t call Wilson either. Hell, the only reason I had the chain was because I took it from Wilson. I was the stupidest choice. I’m also the least able-bodied of all the people you could have called.” 

“Because you already think less of me.” Cuddy’s bottom lip trembled despite her best efforts. “Okay? Because I drove myself into a fucking ditch because I was throwing a tantrum and was being really irresponsible trying to take a five hour drive in the middle of the night not having slept in almost two days.”

“Anybody could hydroplane, Cuddy.” He felt sympathetic. 

Cuddy held her face in her hands and could no longer restrain her urge to cry. 

“You didn’t call Thirteen.” 

Cuddy wiped at her eyes. “I’m supposed to be the strong one. When she starts degenerating I have to make her comfortable and comfort her. I can’t fall apart; I’m not allowed to fall apart. How the hell would she feel if she saw me being a ridiculous irrational mess?”

“I hate to break it to you, Cuddles, but she knows you’re human.” House drew Cuddy in for a hug. 

**

Thirteen drove to the condo in the morning. She’d looked up numbers of animal shelters and left them at the condo without thinking. She knocked on the door. It didn’t even cross her mind that Julie’s car was in the driveway instead of Cuddy’s.

“Bella?” Thirteen opened the door and peeked in. “Bella? It’s Remy. I’m really sorry to disturb you and I swear this is the only time I’d just come in. I forgot something and I just need to grab it really quickly.”

“Remy?” A voice came from the other room.

“Bella?” Thirteen stopped where she was and decided not to advance anymore. 

Whitner pulled on her shirt and a pair of underwear, which was relatively difficult for her to do in a hurry. She lifted herself up off the bed and settled into her wheelchair and wheeled out into the living room. 

Thirteen’s jaw dropped when she saw her. “…Julie?” She looked around, “am I in the wrong house… somehow?”

“Remy,”

“Julie, tell me I’m in the wrong house. Tell me you didn’t sleep with Cuddy’s mother last night.” 

“Well…”

“I don’t want to know!” Thirteen put her hands over her ears, “I just have to grab a piece of paper out of the office and then I’m gone.” 

“Bella just went out to grab a few things if you want to wait for her.”

“No, no. I plan to be gone before she gets back.” Thirteen emerged from the room sporting the piece of paper. “There. All done. See you soon… like, when you have pants on.” 

“Remy, hold up.”

“Julie, this is so weird, you’ve had a crush on Lisa for forever and now you’re sleeping with her mother?” Thirteen demanded.

“I have learned the error of my ways.” Whitner grinned, “version 2.0 is fine but when you have the original… wow.”

“No, no, no. Stop right there. If you say anything about last night, I might throw up. That’s my mother-in-law, basically a parent!” Thirteen headed for the door.

“Don’t tell Cuddy, okay?” 

“Oh hon, I plan on going home and drinking until all these images go away.” 

**

Bella poured coffee. “May I ask what happened to your legs?”

“Of course.” Whitner set down her coffee, “it was a brain injury actually. There’s nothing physically wrong with my legs apart from being atrophied from lack of use. I was in a car accident and a chunk of glass from the windshield got lodged. It would be stupidly dangerous to try to take it out but it presses on the part of my brain that enables me to move my legs.”

“Wow. How old were you when it happened?”

“It was only 5 years ago actually.” Whitner sipped her coffee, “I wasn’t a runner or anything, so while it was inconvenient it didn’t disrupt my life as badly as it could have.” She shrugged, “how old were you when you got married?”

“I was 17. I was just out of high school and I was dating this very smooth talking Irish boy from downstairs. I say boy but he was 26 and then… I got pregnant.”

“With Cuddy, er, Lisa?”

“Mmhm.”

“And you still went to college?”

“My mother was amazing, she babysat Lisa every day while I was in college getting a degree, in English education of all things. How old were you when you got married?” 

“I was 22. I wasn’t that in to any men so I figured if I just married one I wouldn’t have to deal with dating.”

“How old were you when you first slept with a woman?” Bella asked, almost shyly. 

“33. I’ll never forget her. I was working at a research facility and this 22 year old was working there as a summer job before med school. She was very outgoing and was talking constantly and when she said she was a lesbian I was shocked. She was so pretty and feminine and I had this misconceived notion that lesbians were butch and basically looked like men, you know?” She laughed, “even though I slept with her I was still basically in the closet for another 2 years.” 

“When Lisa was little she had the biggest crush on her first grade teacher.” Bella smiled, fondly remembering. “It was so cute… and so pure and sweet. I’d never thought about ‘if my daughter likes women…’ but I couldn’t imagine anything about it being bad. I always encouraged her to follow her heart no matter what.”

“If only all mothers were as perfect as you.” Whitner smiled, wondering to herself if Bella had any flaws at all.

“Perfect… no, I’m not perfect. But I’m glad that Lisa always knew that it was okay to be whatever she wanted to be. And I guess if all mothers were like me maybe people wouldn’t be coming out of the closet at 58.”

“Do you think you’re coming out of the closet?” Whitner asked gently.

“I don’t know.” Bella shrugged, “but I do know that last night felt more right than anything’s felt in a very long time.”

**

House woke up first when his leg throbbed. His faithful, incessant alarm clock. He groaned and stretched, Cuddy grumbled against his chest, where her head had come to rest. 

He skillfully extricated himself from under her without waking her. He wiped her drool from his chest and shot the sleeping form a look of annoyance. He picked up his pants and grabbed three vicodin from the pocket and swallowed them before climbing back into bed, this time with his back to Cuddy. Cuddy immediately sidled up to him, arms around his waist, cheek pressed against his shoulder blade.

He sighed.

**

Thirteen went to the third animal shelter, starting to think that there was no dog that suited her and Lisa, but nevertheless entered the establishment. The floor was linoleum and the walls were cold concrete and it smelled like dog. 

“Can I help you?” A short man with glasses smiled at her from behind a desk.

“Yes, I’m looking for a dog for my wife and me. We have a big yard and a big house, so the size of the dog shouldn’t be an issue, but we work late on a regular basis so we’d like to have a dog that can be alone for a while. I don’t want a puppy but I’d like a dog that was on the younger side”

“Uh-huh.” The man nodded, “let’s go look at the dogs, shall we?” He smiled pleasantly and led the way down the hallway lined with dog crates. 

Most of the dogs leapt to their feet and wagged their tales or barked in excitement. Thirteen looked at each furry face she passed and smiled at them, hoping that every single one of them would get adopted. 

“Most of the dogs here sound like they’d fit your situation. We have one who’s a nervous peer, so she’s probably out. A couple of dogs with separation anxiety, also not for you. But you can ask me about any of the dogs in here and I can tell you about them.”

Thirteen perused the selection of possible furry friends and her eye was caught by a Jack Russell staring up from the corner who immediately averted her eyes when Thirteen looked at her. 

“That’s Gabby. She doesn’t get noticed by many, she’s very shy and doesn’t act very personable but she’s very sweet and friendly once she gets to know someone. Would you like to go out with her to the dog yard and get a little bit better acquainted?” 

**

Cuddy and House were on the road by 11 and Cuddy was grateful for the silence in the car, she had a lot to process. She wanted to kick herself for ever even considering that her marriage to Thirteen was anything short of the best decision she’d ever made. 

She pulled the Toyota up to the condo next to her own car. Bella waved at her from the window and went to greet her. “Thanks again for doing this for me, kiddo.” She smiled and hugged her tightly. 

“No problem, mom.” She held her tightly, wanting comfort from her mother.

“Talking with your dad went that well, huh?” She asked knowingly. “What happened?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

**

Cuddy was grateful to be home. “Remy?” She called.

Thirteen came out of the bedroom. “Hey beautiful.”

Cuddy smiled, remembering just how much she loved Thirteen. Cuddy walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss.

“I missed you too.” She grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s in the bedroom.”

“Yeah?” Cuddy grinned devilishly.

“It’s not dirty.”

“Now my curiosity’s really piqued.” Cuddy smiled, “I can’t even imagine.”

Thirteen opened the door to the bedroom and Gabby looked up from her fluffy new dog bed and then back down to her rawhide bone. 

“I can’t give you a baby so I got you a puppy.” Thirteen smiled sweetly at her.

“You are the sweetest ever.” Cuddy hugged her and gave her a kiss. “I love it.” 

“Her name is Gabby. She’s a little shy at first but she warms up really quickly.”

Cuddy got down on the floor with Gabby and held out a hand. Gabby sniffed it and wagged her stub tail and nuzzled Cuddy’s hand, encouraging her to pet her and Cuddy smiled, happily obliging.

“Anything interesting happen on your trip? Tell me about it.”

“Well, I’m never talking to my father again. That’s about the only noteworthy thing that happened.” 

**

The phone at Cuddy’s house rang. Thirteen answered it. “Oh hey Wilson, what can I do for you?”

“Is Cuddy there?”

“She’s in the shower. Can I take a message?”

“Well, I just would like my hook back. I leant it to House.”

“…so why would Lisa have it?” 

“Because House got her out of the ditch last night.”

“…right.”

“If he left it at that motel I’ll kill him. Well, if you could ask Cuddy if she knows what became of it that would be great.”

“Yeah, sure.” They said goodbye and hung up. Thirteen looked at the bathroom door, hearing the water running and feeling angry. She took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and got into her car.

Her fist slammed into 221B, “open up you son of a bitch!” She screamed at the door.

“Jesus Christ,” House opened the door, “what do you want?”

“You’re just waiting for me to die so you can have Lisa, aren’t you?” 

“Well, it would be pretty tacky of me to take her while you’re alive, wouldn’t it?”

Thirteen drew her fist back and punched him in the jaw. “You son of a bitch!”

“Calm down.” He held his jaw, “I was just making a joke.”

“Well it isn’t funny at all seeing as you slept with Lisa last night!”

“It’s not like we planned it.”

“How could you do that? We’ve only been married for three days and already you’ve tried to destroy it! You fucked my wife!”

“Whoa, whoa. We shared a bed because the motel only had one room and we went to sleep, I didn’t have sex with her.” 

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

Thirteen felt really foolish. “Well what were you doing there that lead to the necessity of a motel?”

“She got stuck in a ditch in the middle of the night and she called me because I had Wilson’s cable and she didn’t want to wake you.”

“The middle of the night?”

“Go home and talk to Cuddy and leave me alone.” 

Thirteen was so confused, she let House nudge her back away from the door enough to close it and not hit her in the face with it. The drive back to the house was surreal and when she got in Cuddy was out of the shower and toweling off her hair. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Cuddy smiled at her, pulling her tightly against her. “Why don’t we celebrate my return?” Cuddy nipped at Thirteen’s neck. “I’m feeling very frisky.” 

“Yeah, I bet you are.” 

Cuddy pulled back, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“You spent the night with House and you lied about it. I asked you about your trip and you didn’t mention slipping into a ditch and calling an ex to get you out and then spending the night in a motel. You weren’t planning on telling me any of this? House told me everything.”

“Remy, it was just one kiss, it didn’t mean anything.”

Thirteen stared at her. 

“He didn’t tell you I kissed him, did he?” Cuddy bit her lip.

“No…” 

“I… I can’t even handle this.” Thirteen shook her head and headed for the door again.

“Remy, no, please. Let me explain.” Cuddy ran to the door and blocked Thirteen from leaving. Thirteen glared at her devoid of amusement.

“We haven’t even been married for a week, Lisa…”

“I know that it was really stupid but I wasn’t really at my best last night. I left in the middle of the night because I was really upset at my father, he said he wouldn’t tell me he was happy for me and… well, I was very distraught and hadn’t slept much, as you know, and I hydroplaned in Connecticut and went into a ditch and I didn’t want you to see me breaking down because I… I want to always be able to be strong for you and… I didn’t want you to think I was weak.” 

Thirteen sighed and frowned, “Jesus Lisa…”

“And I kissed House, but it was just one kiss and it won’t ever happen again, _ever._ ” Cuddy searched her eyes. “Remy?” 

“I need a little time, you should go talk to your mother.”

“What? Why?” 

“Just… I’m going to let her tell you. Ask her what she did last night. If what she tells you doesn’t make your jaw drop she’s lying.”

**

Cuddy’s jaw fell so far open she thought it may have actually reached the floor. “You… you and Julie Whitner?” 

“It all feels so serendipitous.” Bella smiled enthusiastically. “If you hadn’t married Remy not only would I still be married to your father but I never would have met Julie. Everything in life happens for a reason.”

“So… you’re a lesbian now?” Cuddy stared at her, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Maybe, who cares what label I use? I want to be with Julie and if at some point I want to be with a man again then I shouldn’t feel bound by an arbitrary label.”

Cuddy stared at her.

“Baby, close your mouth,” Bella laughed, “you’re going to catch flies.” She motioned towards the dining room, “why don’t we sit down? I’ll make us some tea?” 

“Mom, you can’t be a lesbian. This is ridiculous.” Cuddy shook her head.

“Yes, I can!” Bella scowled, “how dare you? Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean you can treat me like a child. Your entire childhood I never judged you, I never told you you were going through a phase. How are you not extending me the same courtesy?” 

Cuddy rubbed her eyes, “you’re right mom, I’m sorry. Of course I’m happy that you’re happy. But I just don’t understand… is this is a sudden realization?”

“Well, sweetheart, I was married to your father, I didn’t think of anyone else really. I suppose if I thought about it maybe there were hints that I didn’t pick up on. But Julie… I’m just so smitten with her. She takes my breath away.”

“I just kind of wish you’d been smitten with someone who wasn’t my employee.” Cuddy bit on her thumbnail, “this puts me in kind of a weird position.”

Bella looked concerned, “I didn’t compromise her job, did I?” 

“No, no… but for all intents and purposes, I’m going to pretend I don’t know.” Cuddy took a deep breath, she felt mentally exhausted. 

Bella watched her daughter carefully, “sweetheart, you don’t look well.” She guided her over to the couch, “sit down. Is this about your father?”

“Well, want to hear about my serendipity?” Cuddy asked and Bella nodded, “because of your divorce I ended up in bed with an ex.”

It was Bella’s turn to experience an inescapable jaw drop. “Oh sweetie!”

“I’m not having a very good couple of days…” Cuddy leaned over until her head laid in her mother’s lap and she curled up close to her.

**

Thirteen was curled up on the bed with Gabby, who was sleeping obliviously well beside her troubled new owner. Thirteen was rousted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Gabby looked up sleepily but quickly fell back asleep.

Thirteen walked to the front door and looked through the peephole to see Bella. She sighed and opened the door.

She looked up at Bella with wet eyes, her expression sad and hurt. She really didn’t want company right now. But she stepped out of the way for Bella to enter. Part of her wanted to hug Bella and let her support her right now, she was so motherly and Thirteen needed someone.

“Lisa told me what happened.” Bella said, regarding Thirteen with sympathy. “And I want you to know that I know there’s no excuse for what she did. But I do know that she is feeling very badly right now. She loves you and she’s sorry. And I know it’s no excuse, but she’s taking her father’s dismissal very hard, they were very close when she was young, she adored him. Haven’t you ever received upsetting news and done something uncharacteristic that you later regretted?”

Thirteen sighed heavily. She had to say exactly those words, hadn’t she? She looked at Bella and imagined that she was somehow a mind reader, that she could look at her and know everything that had happened. 

The answer was of course, yes. 

“I… I’m dying.” Thirteen said at long last.

“Excuse me?” Bella raised concerned eyebrows, hoping Thirteen was speaking dramatically.

“I have a genetic disease called Huntington’s, there’s no cure or even treatment. When I got my diagnosis I… went a little overboard.” 

“Oh Remy…” Bella didn’t know what to say or what to do, other than knowing she wanted to do something to comfort her, though it all seemed trite.

“Where’s Lisa?” 

“She’s at my place, I made her lay down, she doesn’t know I’m here.”

“I’m going to go see her.”

Bella nodded and bit back a small smile, glad to know that the lines of communication were open. 

**

Thirteen walked into the bedroom of the condo and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping form of Lisa Cuddy. She looked down at the beautiful face and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled a little, despite herself.

Cuddy stretched and yawned and opened her eyes, “Remy!” she exclaimed and sat up, “I-”

“No, me first.” Thirteen cut her off.

Cuddy nodded, “of course.” 

Thirteen took in a deep breath for courage and let it out slowly. She took Cuddy’s hand and put something in it, folding her fingers over it and holding it shut. “I needed to tell you this in person. I… I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Remy-”

“Lisa, stop.” Thirteen shook her head, “I don’t have a lot of time left and I don’t want to spend it with someone violated my trust. We can’t get that back Lisa.”

“It was just one kiss! It meant nothing!” Cuddy cried.

“It wasn’t that you kissed him, Lisa!” Thirteen yelled in frustration, “it’s that you lied about it! You looked me in the face and lied! We wouldn’t be sitting here having this conversation if you’d just told me what happened. You were distraught, I understand that. You did something irrational, I understand that. But then you made the conscious decision to lie about it and I can’t forgive that. I can’t live our lives together wondering what else you’ve lied to me about because you didn’t think it was meaningful enough to mention.” 

“Remy, please.” Cuddy’s eyes welled with tears.

“You made your own bed, Lisa.”

“Remy…”

“I want a divorce, Lisa.” 

Cuddy opened her hand and looked down at the engagement ring and wedding ring, previously worn by Thirteen, laying in her palm. 

**

Wilson stood in front of House’s couch with his hands on his hips. House watched him without amusement as he waited for the lecture to continue.

“That was really irresponsible of you to be in a motel room with Cuddy.” Wilson shook his head, “you could’ve slept in your car. What if something had happened?”

“Something did happen, we kissed.”

“Which could’ve lead to something else.”

“I know, and it almost did except I stopped it.”

“Are you trying to tell me that Cuddy was all over you and you were just an innocent bystander?” Wilson rolled his eyes.

“Look, whether you believe me or not, yeah. I had to stop her. I didn’t want her to do something she’d regret.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. I want her to be happy.”

“You just want her to be happy?”

“Of course I do.” He bit his lip and sighed, then added softly, “I’m in love with her.”

**

Cuddy parked her car and got out, wiping at her wet eyes, trying to get a hold of herself when her cell phone rang. She sniffed and pulled in just enough muster to tell whomever was on the phone to bugger off.

“Hello?”

“Are you Lisa Cuddy?”

“Yes.”

“And your father is Francis Cuddy?”

“This is a really bad time.” Cuddy could feel her lip starting to tremble again. 

“I’m sorry to have to add to it then, ma’am, we found your father’s body this morning.”

Her heart leapt up into her throat and she froze. After stuttering and searching for words for a few moments managed to squeak out, “what?”

“It was an apparent suicide. I’m sorry.”


	4. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a trilogy and then it wasn't over so the first three are the day and then this is more like an epilogue so it's TOMORROW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does include House/Cuddy.

“Annulment papers?” Stacy’s brow furrowed in confusion, “your parents can’t file for divorce and annulment and what grounds would they have for an annulment?”

“They’re not for my parents they’re for me.”

Stacy’s jaw dropped, “didn’t you just get married…” Stacy looked at her desk calendar, “6 days ago?”

“It’s a long story but Remy wants an annulment. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Stacy regarded her with sympathy. “I understand that but in order to get an annulment I need grounds.”

“Um…” Cuddy paused to avoid choking up. “She says that I went into the marriage without meaning till death do us part because… when I said it, I meant till her death do us part. And… I guess I kind of did go into it expecting… that she, well… you know! But that doesn’t mean I didn’t stand up there and mean it when I said to love, honor and cherish… and I think that if either of us was the worse fuck up here it was her because she wouldn’t even give me… a chance to make it up to her… for better or worse, you know?” 

Cuddy’s eyes were full of tears that threatened to fall at any moment and Stacy was a little stunned by her display of emotion. 

Stacy was caught between a plethora of reactions but was finally overcome with confusion. “I’m sorry, Lisa, I don’t understand.”

“I kissed House. I was in a really bad place-”

“You’d have to be.” Stacy teased, drawing out a small smile from Cuddy.

**

“Remy… hi, it’s Lisa. I got the papers you wanted but I’d really like to talk about this, I don’t want this. Please, please, _please_ let’s talk about this.” Cuddy got out her keys and let herself into her house. “Call me back. Thanks.” She hung up her phone.

“Hi baby,” Bella took the papers from her hand and set them on the table and pulled her in for a hug. “Want to order Chinese food and pig out and watch a movie tonight?”

“Uh-huh.” Cuddy sniffled against her mother’s shoulder.

“Go settle down in the living room and pick a movie and I’ll order the food.” Bella picked up the phone and it rang, she jumped and yelped then laughed, “hello?”

“Hey Bella,” Julie smiled on the other end of the line, “I was wondering what you were up to tonight.”

“Oh Julie, I’m having a girl’s night with Lisa.”

“Mom, Julie can come over if she wants.” Cuddy said from the living room. “I wouldn’t mind if she did. It might be nice”

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Cuddy nodded. “Absolutely sure?” She was skeptical.

“ _Yes_ , mom.”

Bella turned her attentions back to the phone, “did you hear that?”

**

Cuddy’s cheek rested against her hand and she stared blankly at the television that she wasn’t paying attention to. She heaved a silent sigh and looked over at her mother and Julie out of the corner of her eye. 

Bella and Julie’s hands were locked together; Bella’s thumb stroking Julie’s hand. Bella leaning against Julie. 

It was sickeningly sweet and it almost made Cuddy want to throw up…

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” She stood up and placed the remote on Bella’s lap.

“Are you sure? The movie’s not over yet.” 

“I’m really drained; I just want to go to bed. You two have a good night.” Cuddy managed a small smile. She turned to leave.

“Hey hey,” Bella insisted, Cuddy turned and saw Bella’s outstretched arms.

Cuddy sighed a little and leaned down. Bella pulled her down further and kissed her forehead. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too, mom.” Cuddy walked down the hall to her bedroom and stripped to her underwear. 

Gabby looked up from her dog bed and wagged her stubbed tail, watching Cuddy moving around the room. Cuddy pulled the covers back, fluffed her pillow and climbed in. Gabby watched her expectantly from amid her mounds of blanket.

Cuddy patted the bed, “come on up here, Gabs.” 

Gabby jumped to her feet and leapt onto the bed, making a few tight circles before curling up against Cuddy and closing her eyes with a yawn.

Cuddy petted the petite Jack Russell and closed her eyes. An undeterminable sleepless time passed before she heard the TV shut off and Bella and Whitner make their way down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

Cuddy turned her head toward the other wall and heaved a heavy sigh. 

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before the hushed voices started, a few soft giggles and then silence before the faintest of moans. 

“Jesus.” Cuddy groaned and got up. Gabby watched her leave the room. Cuddy knocked on the door to Bella’s room. “Hey guys… I’m sorry but I’m having trouble sleeping so…”

“Oh we’re sorry, sweetheart.” Bella said from inside, “of course we’ll be quiet.”

“Thanks.” Cuddy looked back at her bedroom and paused. “Actually, I’m going to go out so just do whatever.” 

Bella emerged from the bedroom. “Sweetie, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, mom. I just want to go out.”

“Where are you going?”

“Mom, I’m 42, I don’t have to tell you where I’m going.” Cuddy whined.

“It’s just that I know you’re upset and I don’t want you to go out and do something… impulsive.” 

“I won’t.” Cuddy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“I hope you’re going to put some clothes on…” Bella teased, finally eliciting a small smile from Cuddy.

“Yes, mom. I’m going to put clothes on.” 

**

“Yes?” House’s gruff voice grumbled into the phone.

“Come get a drink with me?” Cuddy asked, resting her cell phone between her ear and shoulder and backed out of her driveway.

He rubbed his eyes, “yeah, okay.” He leaned forward and pulled on a sneaker, “where?”

**

Cuddy waved to him from the bar, he nodded and went over, taking a seat on the stool next to her. “Order yet?”

“No, I just got here.” Cuddy turned to the bartender and waved. “Give me a screwdriver.” 

House took her hand and put it down on the wood of the bar. “She’ll have a glass of water. And so will I.”

She scowled at him.

“Drowning your sorrows is _not_ the answer. Take my word for it.” He picked up his water once they were set down in front of them. “Booth?”

She picked up her water and followed him to the booth. She sipped her water and sighed again. “Papers signed today?” 

“Well, I got them. Remy’s coming over tomorrow to sign them. It’s just… having them makes this real… this just sucks. And it isn’t easy sleeping in the room next to my mother and Julie Whitner and their sexcapades.”

“That loud?” His eyebrows rose.

“No, not _that_ loud but because I can’t sleep because I’m wallowing and so everything is a million times louder. I mean, of course I’m happy for my mother and Julie but it’s not easy being around blossoming love when you’re newly divorced. I’m just really in a bad place right now. I haven’t even told my mom that my dad’s dead.”

House’s jaw dropped, “when did that happen?”

“Like, two days ago.”

“And nobody called your mother?”

“Didn’t know how to get in touch with her so they called me. The funeral’s on Wednesday morning. I’m going to tell her tomorrow… I don’t wanna, but I know I have to…”

Several glasses of water later the bartender approached the table, “hey guys, sorry, but I gotta kick you out. Closing time.”

Cuddy looked at her cell phone, “it’s only 1.”

“Sunday night, always close early.” The bartender, who Cuddy realized bore a strong resemblance to Fred Durst, wandered back to the bar. 

Cuddy turned back to House. “Will you come home with me?”

“I-” House bit his lip.

She laid her hands over his. “Please? I don’t want to be alone.” 

House’s better judgment was screaming at him to say no. He knew that going home with Cuddy could very easily lead to trouble. His heart won out over his head and he nodded, “okay.”

**

“When’d you get a dog?” House nodded towards Gabby as he pulled off his leather jacket and laid it on the chair in Cuddy’s bedroom. Gabby looked up at him.

“Remy got her for me…”

“Oh.” 

Cuddy sat on the bed and motioned to the other side, “join me?”

He hesitated for only a moment before sitting next to her, leaning his cane against the wall. 

**

“Lisa?” Thirteen knocked loudly on the door. “I see your car, I know you’re in there, come on!”

Cuddy jolted awake and looked over at the clock, just past noon. “Damn it.” She leapt up and pulled on her skirt and blouse. She ran to the door and opened it. “Remy,”

“Do you have the papers?”

“Remy, please can we talk about this? We don’t have to do this. We can still fix this.”

“ _We_?”

“Okay, I. _I_ can still fix if this is you just give me the chance.” Cuddy pleaded, “Remy please, I love you so much.”

“Lisa, Christ! Don’t treat me like I’m retarded! I see House’s motorcycle in the driveway and you’ve got sex hair for fuck’s sake!”

She looked up in the direction of her hair, “it’s not sex hair; I just woke up. House stayed over last night but we didn’t do anything. We were up late talking.”

“Lisa, the papers.” Remy put her foot down.

“Remy, please.”

“The papers.” She repeated through gritted teeth.

Cuddy sighed and retreated into the house and reappeared with the papers. Thirteen grabbed them from her, put them against the door and signed them. Cuddy bit her lip, biting back tears. 

Thirteen thrust the papers into Cuddy’s hands. “Done.” She put on her sunglasses and headed for her car, “I wash my hands of this and you.”

Cuddy squeezed her eyes shut, her lip quivering. She pulled the door shut, “goddamnit…” she slammed her fist against the door. 

“Cuddy,” House emerged from the bedroom, leaning on his cane. “I think I’m going to go…” 

Cuddy ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, whatever.” 

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Just do whatever you want to do!” She yelled.

**

Cuddy had managed to reel in her tears and had been able to compose herself to a degree of presentability before her mother arrived home. Bella took the steps with agility, a smile across her face that was more genuine than any Cuddy could recall and she begrudged having to deliver bad news.

Bella entered the house and smiled at her daughter. "Lisa, I'm taking you out for lunch, have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't, but-"

"I got a job!"

"When do you start?" 

"Friday." Bella smiled. 

"Good because we have to go to Boston on Tuesday afternoon." Cuddy turned toward the kitchen.

"Oh, and baby, I wanted to talk to you about the motorcycle in the driveway. Whoa whoa whoa, wait! Come back here, Lisa Anne."

Cuddy reappeared slowly. "Yes mom?"

" _Why_ are we going to Boston?"

"Mom, I think we should sit down."

"Lisa, stop stalling! I'm serious!" Bella scolded.

"Dad's dead."

The color drained from Bella's face and she sank slowly into a chair. "Lisa Anne... if this is some sort of a sick joke..."

"Mom, it's not a joke, I wish it was. I really do... it happened on Thursday."

"And you're just telling me now?!" 

"I didn't know how to deal with this! I don't know how to deal with any of this, okay? I am not okay right now! I am not doing okay, mom!" 

"Sweetheart," Bella pulled her tight against her.

"I'm falling apart and I don't know what to do. I need you, I need your help."

Bella kissed Cuddy's temple, "you'll be okay because you're strong, and you’re strong because of me and because of your father. I'll be here with you but you'll realize soon enough that you don't need anything other than your own strength." 

**

Wilson was already outside House's apartment by the time he got there. He was somehow less than surprised. He reached forward and unlocked the door and brushed past Wilson who followed him inside. 

"Beer?" House asked, heading for the kitchen.

"No." He crossed his arms across his chest.

House returned with his beer, took a swig and flopped down onto the couch.

"I tried calling you all morning."

"I was out."

"I know that. And I followed a hunch and I swung by Cuddy's place and do you know what I saw in the driveway?" Wilson's hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Um... a double breasted yellow-tail swallow?"

"...no. I saw your motorcycle."

"Jeez Wilson, stalker much? Do you not have enough to do? Not enough people have cancer these days? Are you so bored and lonely that you have to stalk me?"

"House, I'm only saying this for your own good. Do not profess your love to a woman who is still hung up on someone else. Do not profess your love to a woman who already has enough to deal with; you'll become more of an annoyance, well, than you already are. I mean, you've already basically screwed everything up by sleeping with her."

"Wilson, have a little faith. I have this all under control. Not that I need to report all my actions to you, _but_ if you must know, we didn't have sex, we made out- started by her- but I told her that sleeping with me would only prevent any reconciliation between her and 13."

"You think Cuddy has a chance of winning her back?" Wilson raised his eyebrow in surprise, feeling quite doubtful himself. 

"Oh not a chance in hell. Not even if she could invent a time machine and go back in time because she'd still make the same shitty choices. No, I have no doubt that any relationship between she and Thirteen is completely and utterly done. Maybe in two years they can have a cup of coffee together but you know better than anyone, after your heart strays you lose your woman." House said pointedly.

Wilson scowled. "So why did you say that?"

"Because she has to realize on her own that it's unfixable, if I tell her that she'll resent _me_."

"You seem to have thought a lot about this." Wilson was almost impressed. 

"I have." House leaned back and put his foot on the table. "Between your failed relationships and mine I've learned a lot. And I actually have a fail safe plan."

Wilson's interest was indefinitely piqued. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Even Nurse Cathy can keep a secret better than you."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

**

Cuddy sat at her desk, flipping through her paperwork, trying to get as much as paperwork as possible before departing for Boston. She looked up from her papers to see her mother walk up to the door and walk in.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see how you’re holding up.” Bella said.

Cuddy sighed a little and shrugged. “I’m just trying to make it through the day. So I can leave tomorrow and not be too behind when I get back.” 

“Well, sweetheart, I want you to remember that you’re a beautiful person and even though things did go wrong this time you’re still the wonderful, strong, confident person you’ve always been.” 

Cuddy nodded, “yes, mom…”

Bella went over and kissed Cuddy’s forehead. “I love you, little girl.”

“Love you too, mom.” Cuddy said softly.

Bella rubbed Cuddy’s shoulder comfortingly. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m okay.”

“Would it be alright if I went up and saw Julie?”

Cuddy bit her lip, “mom, it could put Julie and me in a really weird position if any board members know that you’re dating, or if they find out _I_ know that you’re dating…”

“Okay, well, I’ll see you at home then.” Bella smiled a little, she turned and almost ran into House.

They both stared at each other for a moment, neither of them sure what to say to the other before Bella turned to Cuddy, gave her another small smile and left the office.

“Working through lunch.”

Cuddy looked at the clock, “wow, yeah, so it seems. I didn’t even notice it had gotten so late.” 

“I brought you a salad.” House held up a round plastic container.

She looked at it with skepticism then smiled a little, “who’d you steal it from? Wilson?”

He grinned a little, “I bought it from the cafeteria. It’s Caesar, I think.”

“You bought me a salad?” She took it gingerly. “Why?”

“Thought you might be hungry.” He said on the way out the door. 

Cuddy ate the salad, did some paperwork and wandered up to research. Julie Whitner looked up at her and smiled; she squeezed a few drops of blood into a vial and waited. When it failed to react she sighed, “damn.”

She put her instruments down and turned to Cuddy. “What’s up?”

“My mom stopped by and wanted to say hi. But I’m just a little nervous about the board.”

“I know.” Julie smiled, “thanks for relaying the message though.”

"Julie... um, I was hoping you could-" Cuddy stepped towards her.

"Stop right there. I'm not getting in the middle of this; I value my friendships with you both far too much to step into the middle of this. I'm sorry, sweetie."

Cuddy pouted a little, "I love her so much."

"I know you do."

"I hurt her so much..."

"Yes, you did."

"I don't think I can fix this." Cuddy whispered, finally for the first time feeling the despair and hopelessness of the situation. 

Julie gave Cuddy a sympathetic little smile.

**

Bella picked up her carry on and slung it over her shoulder in preparation to board the plane with Cuddy.

“Bella, wait.” Whitner wheeled up, sporting a simple, foldable wheelchair instead of her usual power wheelchair.

Bella smiled. “Julie,”

“Cuddy, I was thinking, I don’t think the board members would care if I was dating your mother or if you knew I was dating your mother. So, I’m going to take my chances with the board.” Julie turned to Bella, “may I come to Boston with you to support you at the funeral?” 

“I would absolutely love that.” Bella breathed.

**

Cuddy walked into her bedroom and dropped her bag onto the floor and looked around her childhood room, essentially perfectly preserved. Everything felt surreal. She'd been away from work for nearly a week, apart from a few four to five hour visits in which to check up on things and relegate work, and she was feeling very displaced. 

Bella was feeling very similarly. She stopped outside of the bedroom that she'd shared with Frances and shut her eyes, trying in vain to stop the barrage of memories that flooded her mind. She reached in and pulled the door closed and turned to the left and put her bags down in the guestroom. 

"I'm in here, Julie." She called down the hallway.

In her room, Cuddy sank down onto her bed and started to cry, silently at first and then muffled the emotion with the use of overstuffed teddy bears.

**

"Dinner tonight?" Wilson asked as soon as House picked up the phone.

"Can't."

"Is it porn night again already?" Wilson asked sarcastically. 

"I will be in Boston. I'll bring you back some chowdah."

"House, you're going to Bos-!" House shut his phone and handed the attendant his boarding pass.

**

Cuddy nibbled unenthusiastically on her toast as she sat in the kitchen staring at the kitchen counter. Bella and Julie were still getting ready. Cuddy looked up in confusion when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the oak door and leaned up to look through the peep hole.

Her eyes widened and she threw open the door and wrapped her arms around House's neck, burying her face in the warm crescent of his neck. 

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

After a few minutes she pulled back and watched him gratefully, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want someone to go to the funeral with you."

**

Frances's funeral was being held in a small public park where he wanted his ashes scattered, he couldn't have been interred in a cemetery because of his suicide. The wind was cold and it started to snow softly. The funeral gatherers were comprised of Bella and Julie, House and Cuddy, a smattering of cousins and their spouses and Frances's best and only real friend.

Bella shifted from one foot to the other, feeling anxious to escape the funeral. Not only did funerals make her uncomfortable but so did priests. The only other funeral lead by a priest that she had attended had been her mother-in-law's, but thanks to Irish Catholic wakes being a blanket excuse to get shitfaced she could honestly say she didn't remember it very clearly.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We commit this man to the ground, may his creator welcome him into the kingdom of heaven." The priest nodded to Cuddy. Cuddy stepped forward and unscrewed the urn and slowly dumped the ashes and watched as the wind swirled them together with the snow flakes and had to bite down on the inside of her lip to not lose her composure. 

She stepped back to House and he put an arm around her.

Bella watched House out of the corner of her eye with some suspicion. She had met him once when the two attended UMICH together and had seen that Cuddy was quite taken with him. She questioned his motives for taking this sudden interest in her again. 

When the proceedings were over and people dispersed Cuddy turned to Bella. "What now, mom?" 

"Now we go back to New Jersey and get on with our lives." Bella gave her daughter a small smile. "I've arranged for someone to come and clear the house out and then I'm going to sell it. And Julie and I will take your father's car back to New Jersey and you and your friend can fly back."

"Can I have the house?"

"You want the house?" Bella was confused. 

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh sweetie, you don't really want the house, you're just feeling understandably unresolved. Why don't you stay in it tonight and fly back tomorrow. Make your peace with your father." Bella gave Cuddy's hands a gentle squeeze.

Cuddy nodded, she turned to House. "Will you stay in the house with me tonight?"

"Of course." He nodded and she smiled at him. He put his arm around her and the started walking to the car.

Bella scowled. She looked over at Julie, "what are your impressions of him?"

"House? He's an arrogant son of a bitch. He feels entitled to everything and he thinks everyone but him is a moron. I can't even fathom how he's managed to maintain the two friendships he has. He's constantly making passes at Cuddy- _Lisa_ , I'm sorry; I have a hard time calling her by her first name. Anyway, yeah, he's an ass. What she sees in him, I have _no_ idea, maybe there is a good person buried in there... somewhere... very deep... and yet to be seen by human eyes..."

Bella crossed her arms across her chest.

**

Thirteen handed money over to the barista at the local coffee shop and blew on it as she turned to leave and nearly ran into Spencer. 

“Remy,” she smiled. “I haven’t seen you in forever. What’s it been? 7 months?”

“Yeah, it’s been a hell of a 7 months.”

“Are you seeing anybody?” Spencer asked.

“Well…”

“I’m going to be perfectly honest with you, I really felt like we connected and I would love to have a chance to connect with you again. Stop me anytime if I’m putting my foot in my mouth.” Spencer smiled.

Thirteen smiled a little, “I’m not seeing anyone right now, but… I just got out of a serious relationship that went really bad… I’m not really ready to start dating again just yet.”

“I understand.” Spencer dug into her purse and produced a business card, “promise to think of me when you are ready?”

“I have your number.”

“I have a new number.” Spencer smiled, “and a shiny new job, note the fancy embossed business card.”

Thirteen smiled and took the business card, “not dying looks good on you.”

“You know what makes us different?” Spencer watched Thirteen for a moment, “you look at yourself in the mirror and you see someone who’s dying and I look at you and see the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and someone I could spend the rest of my life with.”

“The rest of your life or the rest of mine?”

“The rest of _my_ life.” Spencer grinned as she turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

Thirteen smiled, tilting her head down to hide her school girlish blush.

**

Cuddy walked through all the rooms on the first floor and then moved upstairs and picked up a few trinkets that she wanted to keep before she came back down. House hung up the phone as she came back.

"I ordered Chinese; I didn't think you'd want to go out for food or anything."

Cuddy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. He nuzzled her hair gently and put one arm around her.

Cuddy was quiet and introspective while they ate and she wasn't particularly interested in sitting around the living room twiddling her thumbs. What Bella had told her about being able to rely on her own strength and she was feeling her strength returning. 

She stood up, "I'm going to bed." He nodded. "Would you sleep with me?" But just because she was strong didn't mean it isn't nice to have a friend in your bed.

"Um... sure." He followed her, somewhat apprehensively into the bedroom.

She pulled off her shirt and pushed her skirt down around her legs and climbed into the bed. He hesitated and stripped down to his boxers, willing himself to stay cool. He lifted back the covers and slipped inside carefully. 

Cuddy snuggled up to him and rested her head underneath his chin. House put an arm around her. "Thanks for staying with me... and coming to Boston in the first place." 

"No need to thank me, I just thought you might like someone to go with you."

She smiled against his chest and a shiver ran down his spine. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. His heart was pounding a little and he was hoping she wouldn't notice.

But just as he finished thinking the words her long manicured fingernails splayed out over his heart and she tilted her head to look up. "Your heart is pounding." She whispered.

He shrugged, not having a good answer. She kissed his neck and his heart skipped. She lifted her head to look at him. He bit the inside of his lip and looked away. 

"No ulterior motives at all?" She asked with a grin.

He shook his head.

Cuddy straddled his waist.

House groaned and shut his eyes. "Cuddy, we shouldn't... you-"

"I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions. Look at me. Do you not want to have sex with me or are you putting up a fuss so that I don't sleep with you and then regret it and ignore you?"

House looked away again.

"Look at me."

He looked back at her, "the second one."

"Well, let me promise you that I want this." He opened his mouth and she covered his mouth with her hand. "And I'm going to fuck you now. Anything else to say?"

"Protection?"

She scoffed, "I'm as infertile as the day is long." And without another word she covered his mouth with her own. “Now shut up.”

**

Julie was fighting to stay awake by the time Bella pulled up to the curb at Julie’s apartment complex. 

“Home sweet home.” Bella smiled.

“Would you like to stay over tonight?” Julie tucked a lock of hair behind Bella’s ear, “you haven’t stayed over at my place yet.”

“I would absolutely like to stay over tonight.” 

**

Cuddy stepped off of the plane into the Princeton airport. She felt like she had just been cleansed. A long silent plane ride had given her plenty of time to ponder and think on her father’s suicide. 

She felt like she had reached some peace of mind about his untimely and planned death. The emotions abounded: guilt, fear, anger, sadness. Cuddy felt those emotions subside in favor of adopting a forced façade of indifference.

She situated the bag on her shoulder and turned to House. “Share a cab?”

“I brought the motorcycle; it’s in the parking lot.”

“See you at work tomorrow, I guess.”

“We’d both fit on the motorcycle.” House shrugged. “I could drive you home.”

“If it’s all the same to you I’d really just like to take a cab home and go pick up Gabby.” She switched the carry on to the other shoulder. “Rain check on the motorcycle ride?”

“Sure.” 

Cuddy smiled and hugged him. He shut his eyes and ran his hand along her back. She gave him a squeeze and leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You’re a good friend, House.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, I really appreciate you coming to Boston for me. You’re a really good friend.” 

“Friend…”

Cuddy nodded slowly, brow furrowed, wondering what was still confusing him. “Am I saying it wrong? Friend, ami, amigo, Freund.” She smiled.

“You’re welcome, Cuddy.” House nodded and looked down at his feet.

“See you tomorrow.” She nodded with a smile and turned to go.

“Cuddy- Lisa, wait.” 

She turned around and waited for him to continue.

“I- fuck it. Lisa, I don’t want to be your friend.” He said and she furrowed her brow looking hurt, not understanding what he meant. “That’s not enough for me. I want… to _be_ with you. And I’m sick of acting like I don’t want to date you. I want to see you look at me like you used to, the way that always made my heart skip… And I’m _sick_ of pretending… that I don’t love you.” He ended softly. He felt very cliché but he also felt like nothing he’d ever said before held so much meaning and honesty.

Cuddy stared at him. “You… _love_ me?” She whispered. He nodded. “I… I don’t… know what to say…”

House shrugged, “just say whatever you feel.”

She was silent for a few moments and House felt like he was waiting for a verdict that could send him to the electric chair. She shook her head, “I can’t date you.”

House’s heart jumped into his throat and he couldn’t speak for a moment. “Right. You can’t date me. What the fuck was I thinking?” He pushed forward with his cane and made haste to the door.

“House!” Cuddy called, not sure what else to say.

**

Wilson let Cuddy into the house and she gave him a small smile. “How was the funeral?” Wilson asked.

Cuddy shrugged, “as good as a funeral can be I guess. The wake was basically a kegger though. My mom and Julie threw down about 10 shots of vodka each.” Cuddy laughed a little.

“Who’s Julie?”

“Whitner?”

“Julie… Whitner? From research? Why was she at your father’s funeral… getting plastered?” Wilson was confused.

“She’s dating my mother.”

“Julie Whitner’s a lesbian?!” Wilson was astounded.

“You’re more surprised that Julie’s a lesbian than my mother? How does your brain work?” 

“Oh god. You remember that charity ball last month?”

“…yeah.”

“I spent the entire thing hitting on her. Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.” Wilson shook his head, “she didn’t even say anything, and she just let me dig my own grave…”

“You have no gaydar, my friend.” Cuddy clapped him on the back. “Whitner’s the biggest lesbian I’ve _ever_ met.”

“She was married to a man though…” Wilson pouted.

“We’ll go out sometime, you and me and I’ll be your wingman. I’ll tell you which women wave the rainbow flag.” Cuddy laughed.

Wilson laughed, “I’m going to take you up on that.”

Gabby wandered into the room from the kitchen and wagged her tail and wiggled in excitement when she saw Cuddy.

“Gabbles!” Cuddy bent down and Gabby ran over to her. Cuddy rubbed her ears and kissed the top of her head. Cuddy looked back up at Wilson, “was she any trouble?”

“None at all. I took her to Bonnie’s yesterday to play with Hector.” 

“Oh,” Cuddy smiled, “did you have a good time, little girl?”

“She humped him.”

“I guess you had a _very_ good time.” Cuddy bit back the urge to laugh.

“So did Hector.” Wilson grinned. “I think he likes being dominated by females.”

“Takes after you, does he?” Cuddy teased and Wilson blushed.

“So, uh…” he started, “anything else of interest happen while you were in Boston?” Wilson asked.

“Um… no.” Cuddy didn’t even believe herself but she hoped that Wilson wouldn’t push the issue.

Wilson nodded, “okay.”

“Well, I’m going to go.” Cuddy clipped the leash onto Gabby’s collar and she wagged her tail. “Thanks again for watching Gabby.”

“No problem. Anytime.” 

**

Bella was surprised by Julie’s house. She had expected everything to be placed on low shelves and the like and was astonished when her living room boasted two large, beautiful and packed oak bookcases. She was in awe when she saw the pantry closet that was taller than she was with food on every shelf.

“How about bagels for breakfast? I’d offer something else but I haven’t gone grocery shopping in over a week.” Julie apologized, “we could go out and eat though, if you don’t want a bagel.”

“No, no. A bagel sounds perfect.” Bella smiled, watching Julie deftly maneuver around the kitchen. 

Julie pulled up to the pantry closet and pulled it open. 

“Can I help you?” Bella asked with concern.

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “I do this every day.” 

Bella noticed that there were two rods protruding from the wall and Julie grabbed the first one to lift herself out of the chair and then grabbed the higher one with the other hand and lifted herself until she had risen to her full height. 

She grabbed a bag of bagels from the top shelf and set it on the counter before sinking back into her wheelchair. 

“Cream cheese or butter?” Julie asked, pulling the bagels apart and sticking them into the toaster oven.

“Cream cheese. Refrigerator?”

“Yup.”

Bella opened the door and was hit by the cold air; she leant down and grabbed the cream cheese.

 

**

Wilson had been looking for House for over two hours and his search finally ended in the clinic. Wilson opened the door of the exam room and House, who’d been trying to sleep, watched him with annoyance. 

“You slept with Cuddy!” 

“Jesus Wilson. I-”

“Don’t deny it. I _know_ you slept with Cuddy.” Wilson put his hands on his hips and closed the door behind him.

House swung his legs over the edge of the exam table and sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. “She told you?”

“No. She didn’t have to. She came over to get the dog and when she was leaning down I saw the trademark House-boob-hickeys.”

“You only know that because you’re a pervert and can’t stop yourself from staring down Cuddy’s and Stacy’s shirts.” House rubbed his eyes, “so, what did she say?”

“She didn’t say anything. I asked her if anything interesting happened and she said no.” 

“Fuck.” House shook his head; feeling quite defeated. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily.

“Is this all part of your master plan?” Wilson crossed his arms.

“ _Shut-up_!” House snapped, “okay? Just shut the fuck up! I fucked it up, I fucked everything up and I don’t want the goddamn lecture. I told her I love her.”

Wilson’s brow furrowed in sympathy. 

“And don’t look at me like _that_.” 

“Wanna get a beer?” Wilson asked.

“You buying?”

**

The insistent knocking on the door drew Cuddy away from the paperwork she had brought from the hospital. She opened the door, somewhat confused, and her eyes widened when she saw Thirteen standing there.

She smiled for a moment, for a brief moment she felt a glimmer of hope. Her good feelings were dashed quickly as the enraged expression on Thirteen’s face registered and Cuddy’s face fell.

“I’m here for Gabby, I want my dog.” Thirteen’s eyes were wet from tears and Cuddy knew in her heart this was a battle she was about to lose.

“What? No, please… I love Gabby so much…”

“Yeah, well, you took away something I loved so I think it’s my turn.”

“Remy… please, you got her for me…”

“I got her for my wife. You’re not my wife anymore so she’s not your dog anymore.” 

“Remy, please!” Cuddy pleaded. “I need my dog!”

“Oh, _you_ need?” Thirteen’s anger flared up again, “Lisa Cuddy needs, Lisa Cuddy wants and Lisa Cuddy always fucking gets what she wants, right? Fuck you! I’m sitting in my condo all alone and you’re here with your mother _and_ Julie _and_ Gabby. You Cuddys are like a major corporation who just absorbs smaller entities without any regard for anyone else. I hate you for having a mother who’s still alive, I hate your mother for monopolizing my best friend when I could really fucking use her. And to put a big red cherry on the top of all the shit you’re already fucking House. So, pardon me if I don’t give a shit what you want. _Go get my dog_ , Lisa.”

Cuddy, having never taken chastising well, hung her head guiltily and retreated to the bedroom to find Gabby. 

Gabby looked up at Cuddy from her dog bed and immediately sensed Cuddy’s sadness and put her ears back. Cuddy got down on her knees in front of Gabby and she got up and pressed her head into Cuddy’s legs. Cuddy wrapped her arms around the little dog and hugged her. She kissed the top of Gabby’s head and whispered, “I love you to pieces, baby dog and I’ll see you soon, okay?” She kissed her again and set her down.

Cuddy emerged from the room with Gabby on her leash and holding her bed and all her toys and handed everything wordlessly over to Thirteen. 

And Thirteen wordlessly left the house.

Cuddy sat down on the couch and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep her composure.

The front door opened and Bella came in. “Was Remy just here? I thought I saw her car at the end of the street.” 

“You did.” Cuddy said softly and rubbed her eyes again, “she came and took Gabby. She bought her so… how was your first day of work?”

“It was good. It was very good.” Bella sat down next to Cuddy, “I think you and I need to talk though.”

Cuddy looked at her with skepticism, “talk about what?”

“I think that it’s very impetuous and distasteful of you to take up with that man so soon. Especially considering it was a little tryst in a Connecticut motel with him that ended your marriage.” 

“Mom… you have no idea how much I don’t need a lecture right now.” Cuddy held her face in her hand and said softly, “least of all from you.”

Bella stared at her, “and may I ask you just what you mean by that?” 

“Well, I mean you made a date the _day_ your divorce papers were signed. You slept with Julie on your first date. I can’t even fathom why you’re more upset about my break-up than dad’s death. You didn’t even cry, not even a little.”

“That man was a selfish old bigot.”

“Maybe so but he was my father and I loved him. He was your husband; you were married to him for over 40 years!”

“Familiarity breeds contempt, dear.”

“Is that all you have to say? Is that really all? You’re not even the slightest bit upset?” 

“I am extremely upset. It broke my _heart_ when he walked out on your wedding. It killed me that the mistakes you made with Remy were a direct result of your father refusing to tell you he was happy for you. It _pisses_ me off that he had the nerve to martyr himself. The selfish bastard deserved to live the rest of his miserable life alone but instead he made everything about him _as usual_. And I for one am not going to waste any more of my time on that man. And baby if you never take any other advice from me, take this. That man didn’t have any consideration for you so don’t bother having any for him, it is _not_ worth your time.”

Cuddy stared off into space for a long moment. She knew that Bella was right. She felt as though Bella had just yanked the wool away from her eyes and she felt like she was suddenly seeing things with more clarity than ever before. 

She stood up and grabbed her keys from the bowl and headed for the door.

“Lisa, wait. Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not, mom.” Cuddy shook her head. She went back over to the couch and hugged Bella tightly, “thanks for that kick in the ass, I needed that.”

“It was about a week late, but better late than never, right?” Bella smiled and Cuddy did too, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cuddy kissed her mother’s forehead, “I’ll be back in a while. I have to go do something.”

**

Wilson’s cell phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket. He squinted at the caller id before flipping it open. “Hi.”

“Hi. Is House with you?” Cuddy asked.

“What if he is?” Wilson retorted coyly.

“Are you at your apartment?” 

“Yes.”

“I need to talk to House.” Cuddy said with importance. “Can I come over? Please…”

Wilson put the phone against his chest and turned to House who was absently sipping his coffee. “It okay if Cuddy comes over?”

“It’s your apartment…” House shrugged. 

Wilson sighed and put the phone to his ear again, “is it important?”

“It’s _very_ important. Wilson, please.” 

“Okay then.”

Cuddy circled the block again looking for a parking spot and finally had to parallel park a block away from the apartment. She made excellent time and took two stairs in every step as she ascended the stairs. 

She paused for a moment to catch her breath and then knocked on the door. 

Wilson opened the door and looked at her with surprise, “you got here really fast…”

“I was circling the block when I called… I just had to find a parking spot.” Her breathing was still a little heavy, “can I come in?”

“Yeah.” He stepped out of the way and Cuddy went into the living room. Wilson picked up his key from the key ring, “I’m going to take a walk.”

Cuddy watched the door close before going further into the living room and standing across the coffee table from House. “I went to your apartment.”

“I haven’t been home yet.”

“You didn’t answer your phone.”

“Didn’t want to talk to you.”

“And you do now?”

“Not really. I don’t think I’ll like anything you have to say.” He sat forward, daring her to continue speaking.

She sidestepped the coffee table and sat in the chair, leaning forward towards him. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. My mom was talking about the idea of serendipity and fate. And… well, life keeps bringing you into my life. Even dating and marrying Remy subsequently brought me closer to you. And you said to me once that what I want I run away from and what I need I don’t know… and it’s true. I ran away from you at college, I ran away from you before Stacy, I ran away from you after Stacy and I’ve been running away from you ever since I hired you at the hospital. I think I’ve always known that I want to be with you but I think that also scares me. What I need? You’re right, I don’t know, I’m 42 and I still don’t know what I need. But I know what I want and I want you to be part of my life. I think you not being part of my life is clearly not an option.” Cuddy smiled a little, “I know I was insensitive at the airport but… can we do this? Greg House, would you do me the honor of dating me?”

House just stared at her and she bit her lip worriedly.

He smiled, “well, duh.” 

**

“Yeah, Julie that sounds great.” Remy smiled, holding the phone in one hand and petting Gabby with the other. “Yes, I think I’m okay… Yeah, no. I mean it. I’m feeling world’s better. I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow then.” Thirteen laughed, “yeah, yeah… definitely. Okay… bye.” 

Thirteen hung up the phone and leaned down and kissed Gabby’s head. Gabby nuzzled her hand and Thirteen ruffled her ears playfully. “What do you think, Gabs?” Thirteen kissed her head. “Should I call her?”

Gabby licked Thirteen’s nose. Thirteen smiled, “you’re absolutely right, Gabs.” Thirteen picked up the business card and dialed the number on it. “Hey Spencer, it’s Remy. How about dinner tonight?”


	5. This Time Around, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddy and Thirteen bury the hatchet - what does that mean for House and Spencer?

This Time Around 

Cuddy let herself into 221B with a groan. House looked up at her from his piano and she walked very stiffly into the entryway and shut the door behind her. 

House raised an eyebrow, "is that your impression of me? Because I have a much perkier ass than that." He grinned. 

She snorted, "I played tennis with Stacy today and I'm sorely out of practice-" 

"And shape, apparently." 

She ignored him, and he figured that was probably a good thing, "-and she wiped the floor with me. All the muscles in my legs are killing me and I can't even feel my right arm." She dropped her coat on the floor with a pained sigh. "Draw me a bath." 

House snorted, "can't I just give you a vicodin?" 

" _Noooooo_." She whined, "I'm in _pain_ and I want to take a _bath_... and I want to make you do it." 

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, trying to hide a grin (he found it preposterous, yet nonetheless true, that he found her whining endearing) as he grabbed his cane and pushed himself up and towards the bathroom. "But I won't put bubbles in it." 

Cuddy grinned, clearly pleased with herself, "thank you." 

"Yeah, yeah..." House grunted. 

She grabbed his arm as he went by and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands went up to his head to hold him in place as they kissed. He broke the kiss. "Not too sore to do that, I see." 

"Complaining?" 

"...not at all." He wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her harder. 

After kissing for a bit longer she slapped his ass and pulled back, "bath time." 

"Yes, mistress." 

He retreated into the bathroom and she followed him. She started to stiffly remove her clothes, letting out a distracting groan every few moments. House couldn't force himself to stop watching her undress. 

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He dipped his fingers into the water to test the warmth, "it's all ready for you," he turned the water off. 

"Thank you." Cuddy dipped her foot in first and then slid into the bath tub and closed her eyes with a low mmm. 

House had to close his eyes and attempt to block out the pleased and seductive sounds she was making. 

"Come here." She reached out a hand for his. 

House put his palm against hers. Her fingers gripped his hand and she pulled him close, House landed on his left knee, the bathmat minimizing any pain, and his sleeved arm went straight into the tub water. 

"You're getting me wet!" He protested immediately. 

"Figured I'd return the favor." She brushed her lips against his, running her tongue along his bottom lip and then sucking softly on it. 

"Mmm..." House closed his eyes. 

Cuddy's cell phone rang. "Ignore it." She whispered, kissing him harder. 

His face squished up in disgust. "I can't. Jesus, anyone who would have that as a ringtone is contributing to the downfall of decent music." 

"It's ABBA!" 

"It's god awful." He shook his head with disdain. 

She rolled her eyes, "hand it to me then." 

"Just make it stop." He pleaded, picking the phone up with two fingers and almost tossing it at her. 

She flipped it open and put it to her ear, "hi mom.” Cuddy said into the receiver and then listened, “no, I was going to have dinner with Greg tonight… oh, she is? …Yeah…” Cuddy nodded, listening. “Yeah, no. I’ll come back home for dinner. Is it okay if I bring Greg?” 

It sounded to House as though there was a very long hesitation on the other end of the phone and he furrowed his brow. He had a gnawing feeling that Bella disliked him – not that he had a strong desire to make other people like him, but generally he liked the parents of the people he dated to like him. 

“I’ll see you in an hour. Do you need me to pick anything up?” 

House frowned; Cuddy said goodbye to her mother and shut her cell phone. 

“Your mother hates me.” House said. 

Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head, tossing her cell phone onto her clothes and sliding down into the water a little, “why do you say that?” 

“Because Whitner hates me.” 

“Yeah, but _I_ love you.” 

“Doesn’t matter. She liked Thirteen a lot and in her eyes your break up was my fault.” House said matter-of-factly, taking off his shirt and discarding it through the open door to his bedroom. “She already wanted to dislike me and if she asked Julie about me she’d only confirm what she already wanted to believe.” 

“Since when do you care what people think of you?” 

“Maybe I just do a little bit.” He shrugged, “I don’t want everyone to like me, I just want your mother to not hate me.” 

“So do something nice for her.” Cuddy slipped her eyes shut and stretched a little. 

“For the sake of having blood flowing to my brain, can we have this conversation when you’re not naked?” 

Cuddy grinned. 

** 

“Sorry we’re a little later than I said,” Cuddy said, coming through the door with her tennis bag and tucking it under the table next to the door. House followed behind her looking somewhat guilty. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Bella called from the kitchen. “It’s actually very good timing, just in time to set the table.” 

Bella held out three plates with three salad plates stacked on top to House. House glanced over at Cuddy. 

“He can’t carry those, mom, he has a cane.” Cuddy took the plates from her mother, “I’ve got them, mom.” 

“All right.” Bella said curtly. “He can pour the drinks then.” 

“Mom, it’ll take him three trips!” Cuddy protested. 

“Well, what _can_ he do, then?” Bella folded her arms across her chest. Cuddy grinned suggestively, despite her best efforts not to. “Oh, Lisa…” 

“I’m sorry, mom.” Cuddy laughed, putting the plates on the table and coming back to pour the drinks. “But it’s not like you don’t have sex.” 

“Lisa!” Both Bella and House shot Cuddy a look of incredulity. 

Dinner was painfully quiet. Both attempts by Cuddy to prompt conversation had been promptly shot down. Forks scraped against plates, glasses smacked down on the table with wet thuds and jaws chomped down on bites of food. 

Cuddy put her fork down on her then empty plate. “Well, this was fun, we should do it again sometime.” 

“Do I detect a hint of passive aggression?” Bella asked. 

“Mea culpa, was there only a hint?” Cuddy raised her eyebrows. Bella narrowed her eyes at her daughter. “You haven’t talked to Greg _once_.” 

“It isn’t as though he’s overly talkative himself.” Bella said stubbornly. “What do you propose we talk about?” 

Cuddy hesitated for a few moments. “I don’t know, you both like the L Word, you could talk about that.” 

House was very much regretting airing his concerns to Cuddy. He couldn’t remember ever having experienced such an awkward moment since his college roommate once caught him masturbating… on his roommate’s side of the room. 

Bella sighed. Cuddy rolled her eyes. And in the two women’s annoyance House could see a huge resemblance between them. 

Cuddy picked up her plate, then her mother’s, and lastly House’s. “I’ll do the dishes.” 

House stood up, “I’ll dry.” 

Bella handed him her cup as he passed. 

Julie and Thirteen had Chinese food for dinner and complemented it with a bottle of red wine. 

Julie set down her chopsticks when she was finished and looked at Thirteen, “alright Remy, you’ve been fidgeting all night, what is it?” 

“Okay. Julie you’re going to freak out, I’m not even kidding. You’re going to _flip_.” 

“Spit it out, woman!” Julie demanded playfully. 

“Spencer and I eloped!” She grinned hugely. 

Julie’s mouth dropped open and she stared at her. “You… you eloped.” 

“Yeah, last night.” Thirteen couldn’t stop smiling, “go ahead, freak out. Tell me how happy you are for me!” 

“I’m speechless…” Julie breathed, “I’m completely speechless!” 

The next day, Julie was in her lab surrounded by her tests and she was happy. She didn’t have to think about the chaos that would inevitably ensue when Thirteen’s cold front met Cuddy’s warm front. She had the sinking feeling she’d be struck by lightning. 

Her sanctuary was cruelly yanked from under her when Thirteen knocked lightly on the doorframe. Julie looked up. “Hey kiddo.” 

“Hey Julie.” Thirteen smiled. “So, I came here to tell Lisa, but I chickened out. So I am here to beg you to tell Cuddy for me.” 

“No.” Julie scoffed, “I would do anything for you, hon, but incur the wrath of Lisa Cuddy is something I will _not_ do.” 

“Julie, you have to tell Lisa for me!” Thirteen begged. 

“Tell me what?” Cuddy asked from the doorway. Julie and Thirteen turned in horror to stare at Cuddy speechlessly. “Come on, one of you out with it.” 

Thirteen looked sideways at Julie who refused to look at her. She turned back to Cuddy. “Spencer and I eloped.” 

Cuddy’s eyebrows went up. There was a long pause. “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah.” Thirteen nodded. “Two nights ago.” 

“Wow… well.” Cuddy turned to leave. 

“Cuddy, did you want something?” Julie asked. 

“What?” She turned around. 

“Well, you came up here, it’s three flights above your office. I assume you came up for something, yes?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Cuddy nodded, “I need you to write up a report about the study, the board wants to see what progress is being made.” 

“Absolutely, I’ll have that for you this afternoon.” 

“Thanks.” Cuddy turned to leave again. 

“Lisa, Spencer and I are having a little party. One of Spencer’s friends is throwing it for us. I don’t suppose-” 

“I would _love_ to go.” Cuddy said. Both Thirteen and Whitner looked skeptical. “When is it?” 

“It’s tonight at my condo.” 

Cuddy entered House’s office, walked around to his side of the desk, shoved his feet off of it and pushed herself up onto the desktop. 

“What?” He groaned. 

“Remy and Spencer eloped.” Cuddy crossed her arms across her chest indignantly. 

“Spencer? She’s gone back to men?” 

“No, Spencer, you treated her last year.” Cuddy waited but House had no memory of that. “Everyone thought she was dying? But then you cured her?” 

House shook his head, “no idea.” 

Cuddy sighed, “Remy brought her in to the ER because she had a seizure after they had sex?” 

“Spencer!” House nodded, “ah yes. Why do you know all the details of that case?” 

“I had a wee crush on Remy, I was paying attention.” 

House sighed, “well. Mazeltov to them, I guess.” 

“She’s just trying to make me mad!” Cuddy protested. 

“I won’t marry you to get back at her, so don’t even think about it.” 

Cuddy laughed, “don’t you worry. I don’t want to marry you.” 

House frowned, “well, you could be a little nicer about it. Why don’t you want to marry me?” 

“What are you saying? Are you saying you want to marry me?” Cuddy smirked. 

“No.” 

“Well, then it’s a moot point, isn’t it? Why are we even discussing it?” Cuddy threw up her arms in exasperation. 

“I don’t know! Why do you have your ass all over the files that I’m trying really hard to ignore?” House motioned to Cuddy’s bum. 

She sighed, “we’re going to their elopement party.” 

“Oh. Why would you do that to yourself?” House rolled his eyes. 

“What do you care? Free food, free booze, seems like it would be right up your alley.” 

“You know me so well, Cuddy.” House flashed a smile. “But what do you care? You don’t care about free food and free booze so are you just going to stir up trouble? Because if you are, I’m obviously in.” 

House’s cell phone vibrated on the desk and Mmbop filled the room. Cuddy smacked him in the shoulder. “You can no longer make fun of my ringtone!” 

“Mine’s ironic, yours is just… _sad_.” He teased with a grin. 

“What did you get them?” House gestured to the bag Cuddy was holding. “Wine?” 

“A bottle of imported Bordeaux. I brought her a bottle the first night we slept together.” Cuddy admitted. 

“What are you doing? Is this your way of dumping me?” 

“No, of course not, I love you.” Cuddy stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, “I don’t want anyone but you.” 

“And yet you’re bringing Thirteen an incredibly sentimental gift.” 

“I just want her to admit that she eloped to spite me.” 

“You think she made a huge life decision just to spite you?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Maybe she didn’t do it _consciously_ but yes, I think she made a hasty, impetuous, huge life decision because she wanted to prove that she wasn’t upset that I replaced her so quickly.” 

“I’m Thirteen’s replacement?” 

“No, those are the words she used. She said I replaced her with you. I’m not basing my suspicions off of _nothing_. She was so mad when you and I started dating, she accused me of replacing her with you.” 

“So, you deny that that’s what you did, but you think she’s replacing you with Spencer?” 

“…yes.” 

“At the risk of sounding like a broken record… why do you think she’s doing it if you’re not?” 

“Because she did it after me. If she thinks I did do it to spite her then she’d want to spite me back, right?” 

“I guess that sort of makes sense.” House shrugged. “I’m going to stick to you like glue tonight, if anyone is going to make a mess of this party it’s going to be me, got it?” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Cuddy grinned, she stood on her tip toes and captured his lips in a kiss, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he groaned against her lips as he reached down to grab a handful of ass. 

The front door to the condo opened and Thirteen frowned. “Well, I thought I heard voices. Maybe you’d like to come in?” 

Cuddy jumped back away from House. She smiled embarrassedly and held out the bag as they walked into the condo. 

“You didn’t have to get anything.” 

“It’s just a little something.” Cuddy smiled, “I wanted to get something for you and it just came to me.” 

“Should I open it?” 

“Please.” Cuddy nodded. 

Thirteen pulled the bottle out of the bag, “wine, thank you.” She looked at the label and her eyebrows went up a little, “a Bordeaux, just like…” 

Spencer slipped an arm around Thirteen’s waist and kissed her cheek, “are you going to introduce us?” 

That was not to say that Spencer didn’t immediately recognize Cuddy. 

“Of course, this is Lisa Cuddy and Greg House.” Spencer shook their hands in turn. 

“Charmed.” Spencer smiled. 

“Likewise.” Cuddy smiled back. 

House gave Cuddy a little push with his cane, “Lisa, go get me something to drink.” 

Cuddy turned and scowled at him, “get your own alcohol.” 

“My leg hurts.” He flashed a puppy dog eyed expression her way and threw in a sad bat of the eyelashes for effect. 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. What do you want?” 

“Surprise me.” 

Cuddy turned and wandered off to find the drinks, she figured they’d be in the kitchen, she disappeared into the depths. 

Thirteen looked at House. Surprisingly, she didn’t blame House in the slightest for the dissolution of her marriage. She laid the blame entirely on Cuddy. She’d been the one who was weak, she had called him. Whatever his feelings for Cuddy, however genuine, however loving, it was Cuddy’s fault. 

That also didn’t mean that Thirteen had any designs on carrying on a conversation with him. “Excuse me,” 

Spencer gestured to House’s cane, “do you need anything? Should I find a place for you to sit down?” 

“Was it really a good idea for you to come?” Bella approached Cuddy in the kitchen, “I might even venture as far as to say that it’s kind of stupid.” 

“You’ve never questioned my judgment before.” 

“Well, recently you’ve been making increasingly questionable decisions, darling.” Bella shrugged, “you are such a smart girl and you’ve been doing such stupid things.” 

“Such as?” 

“Throwing over Remy for Greg, for one.” 

Cuddy rolled her eyes, “I didn’t throw her over. She broke up with _me_. And you don’t have to constantly criticize Greg, you don’t even know him. You just complain about him every chance you get. I _love_ him, mom.” 

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t see how Cuddy could have possibly fallen in love with him so soon, even completely barring the fact that he was an asshole. 

Cuddy grabbed two drinks and headed back out into the living room. 

Spencer and Thirteen had stolen away into the bedroom for a private conversation. Thirteen sat on the bed, rousing Gabby from her sleep. Spencer sat next to her. 

“It was silly of you to invite Lisa.” Spencer said gently. 

“I didn’t mean to invite her. She was there when I was inviting Julie.” Thirteen shrugged, “I didn’t want to be rude when she thought I was inviting her. Besides, her mother is dating Julie and it’s not as if she wouldn’t know there was a party.” 

“Are you okay that she brought Dr. House?” Spencer gave Thirteen’s hand a squeeze. 

“Of course, Spence, I love _you_. I don’t care who she dates.” 

Spencer laughed a little, “oh, if only we stopped caring about our exes when our relationships end. However, that is less likely than world peace.” 

“Alright, I care a little bit.” 

Spencer grinned and nudged her, “just a little bit?” 

“Just a little.” Thirteen laughed and held up her thumb and forefinger, showing a little. 

“You know what, you have her here, give her a piece of your mind.” Spencer smiled, “I know you’ve been wanting to get a few things off of your chest.” 

“I love you.” Thirteen cupped Spencer’s face and kissed her, “I love that our relationship is based on honesty.” 

Spencer smiled, “I love you, too, Remy.” She kissed her, “talk to Lisa.” 

“Lisa,” Thirteen walked up to her in the living room, she was talking to Julie and was surprised to not see House. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Cuddy nodded and Thirteen led her back to the bedroom where they would be afforded a level of privacy. 

Gabby wagged her stub tail upon seeing Cuddy. Cuddy smiled hugely, “Gabbys!” She moved to the dog and rubbed her ears and ran her fingernails through Gabby’s coarse fur. Gabby stretched out and wiggled her enthusiasm. 

Cuddy sat down on the bed and Gabby climbed into her lap, rolling onto her side to show Cuddy her tummy. Cuddy petted her. 

Thirteen sat down next to her. She felt a tiny pang of guilt for having taken Gabby away from Cuddy, when the dog clearly preferred her and Cuddy clearly loved her very much. “Would you like to take Gabby?” 

Cuddy’s face lit up, “really?” 

Thirteen smiled a little at the excitement on her face. She shrugged and nodded, “yeah. I don’t want to keep her from you out of spite. I do love her, but I did get her for you and I know that she means a lot to you.” 

Cuddy was speechless, “Remy…” She smiled. 

“I wanted to talk to you though because I still feel a little betrayed and I feel like you don’t care.” Thirteen wanted to just get it out in the open. “I feel like you betrayed me and then tried to act like the victim.” 

“The kiss…” 

“It wasn’t _that_ you kissed him, you lied about. I don’t care if it was a lapse in judgment with an ex. You were really distraught because of your father and I get that. You didn’t tell me about it.” 

“I thought you’d freak out and make more of it than it was.” 

“It wasn’t really more than it was, though.” Thirteen said. “I say that if you had told me the truth it wouldn’t have been as bad and that’s true. But the fact that you concealed it from me _says_ that it meant something to you.” 

Cuddy didn’t speak. 

So Thirteen went on. “I knew I had to let you go at that point because you weren’t really _with_ me.” She shrugged, “and now I’m sure I made the right decision because you went to House right off the bat. In some really weird way you two have kind of laid claim to each other forever ago. Like every relationship either of you has ever entered into was a formality because you were just going to end up together. I saw it at work and I thought maybe I could get you past it.” 

“He doesn’t own me.” Cuddy smirked. 

Thirteen shrugged, “I didn’t say it was one sided, but he kind of does own you. You own him, too.” 

“Well…” 

“Look, don’t get upset about it. I just wanted to say my piece.” 

“Remy?” Cuddy asked softly. 

“Yes, Lisa?” Thirteen replied even more softly. 

Cuddy cupped Thirteen’s cheek and Thirteen leaned into the touch. Cuddy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Thirteen’s softly. The kiss was soft and familiar but it wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t needy. 

It felt like goodbye. 

Cuddy leaned her forehead against Thirteen’s. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I think you’ve been right and I’ve been caught up in feeling sorry for myself because you left me and I didn’t think of you. Which was really unfair of me.” 

“I do miss you.” Thirteen admitted. “Maybe we could do lunch some time. I would like to try to be friends with you.” 

Cuddy nodded, “I’d like that.” Cuddy brushed hair out of Thirteen’s face, “call me sometime.” 

Thirteen nodded, “I’ll get Gabby’s things together for you. Her bed, I got another one for the living room and her toys and her bowl. Her leash, of course.” 

“Thank you, Remy, this means a lot to me.” 

Thirteen nodded, “it means a lot to Gabby, too, I think.” There was a pause, “but hey, come on, I think one of Spencer’s friends said something about beer pong.” 

Cuddy laughed, “I know where Greg is then!” 

Bella sipped a cup of punch. Her head was swimming, she knew that the punch was spiked but she wasn’t sure what it was spiked with. It was delicious anyway. 

Cuddy came out of the bedroom and laughed at House who was standing on one end of a long table with one of Spencer’s friends. “Greg, what are you doing?” 

“Schooling these noobs on how to play beer pong.” 

The friend next to him laughed, “he’s getting owned. In a big way.” 

“They play it differently than I learned it.” House gruffed as he bounced the ball. 

“I think you’re impaired.” Cuddy wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tug, “come on, give someone else a turn. You can drink on the couch.” 

A little bit later found most of the guests split off into smaller groups. Cuddy was laying across House’s lap and they carried on a soft conversation, their faces close. 

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes, she turned to Julie. “I can’t believe her. I can’t believe _them_.” 

Julie shrugged, “every smart girl is entitled to a few bad decisions.” 

“She doesn’t see him as a bad decision. She thinks she loves him.” 

Julie shrugged again, “maybe she does.” 

“I shudder to think.” Bella scoffed. “I can’t believe Lisa would do that when she’s at Remy’s.” 

“Remy’s okay. She’s tough.” Julie insisted. “She got remarried, I think she’d hardly going to go to pieces to see Cuddy with someone else.” Julie wanted to chalk Bella’s ranting up to alcohol but she had been subjected to Bella’s dislike of House and put up with it only because the feeling was mutual. 

“Mom?” Cuddy put a hand on Bella’s shoulder. 

Bella was startled out of her rant and looked up at her daughter, “yes, Lisa?” 

“I just wanted to know if you or Julie was okay to drive because I’m sober and Greg and I are going to take off and I would be more than happy to give the two of you a lift.” 

Julie smiled. “Thank you, Cuddy, but I’m pretty close to sober so I’m going to have a cup of coffee and I think we’re going to help clean up.” 

“I’ll see you soon, then.” Cuddy smiled. 

Thirteen came out from the bedroom, Gabby’s leash in hand and an armload of dog things. “Here’s the princess.” 

Cuddy took the things from Thirteen. Thirteen leaned down and kissed Gabby’s head, “I’ll miss you, but I know you’re going to have lots lots more fun with Lisa. I bet she’d take you running with her!” Thirteen kissed Gabby again and stood up. 

“Thank you again, Remy. This really means so much to me.” They exchanged smiles. 

“Well, I’m warning you, I’m definitely going to have to come visit.” 

“You’re welcome any time.” House raised an eyebrow at this sudden cordiality. “Greg, could you grab Gabby’s leash.” 

“And if I fall I’ll have no free hand to brace myself.” He smirked. 

“Don’t bitch, just do it.” Cuddy dared him to say no. He took the leash from Thirteen and smiled a little begrudgingly. 

Outside at the car, Cuddy opened the back door an put the dog things in the back and set out a bed for Gabby to lay on for the ride. House let Gabby jump into the backseat. 

House reached for the driver’s side door. Cuddy blocked him. “No way.” 

“I’m good to drive.” 

“No. You’re not completely sober and you’ve already had two duis.” Cuddy opened the door and got in. “And if you get your license taken away and I have to drive you everywhere I will kill you.” She slammed the door shut. 

“I am so whipped.” He muttered under his breath. 

“I heard that!” Cuddy called as she started the engine. House climbed into the passenger seat and adjusted his leg to ensure his comfort. Cuddy leaned over and cupped his cheek. She smiled and kissed him. 

_And this is exactly why I don’t mind being completely whipped._ House thought as he kissed her back. _At least I still make her life hell at work…_

When they got back to Cuddy’s house, Cuddy put one of Gabby’s beds in her bedroom and the other one in the living room. She set out a bowl of water and split the toys between the two beds. 

House had already stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and gotten into bed. Cuddy grinned at him from the doorway and climbed over him, straddling his waist, being mindful of his thigh. 

“Well, hello, sexy.” Cuddy splayed her fingers over his chest. “What brings you here tonight?” 

“You took away my keys.” House grinned, locked his hands together and used them to prop his head up further. 

“Oh right,” she tugged on his shirt until he sat up enough to let her get it off of him. “I remember now.” She whispered as she leaned down and ran her tongue along his clavicle. 

He groaned, lifting his hips to grind against her. 

“So, if you’re stuck here, what do you propose we do?” She purred. 

He wrapped his arms around her and turned them over, his thigh throbbed at the effort but the endorphins and oxytocin from the prospect of sex was already numbing the thigh pain. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a little push, “go down on me.” 

“Lisa…” he groaned. 

“I’ll return the favor.” She murmured into his ear, running her tongue along the outer shell. He moaned and got down under the covers. 

She grinned, reaching behind her and using the headboard as something to hold on to. House pulled down her thong and passed it up to her. She laughed and rolled her eyes, “thanks.” She tossed it on the floor. 

She moaned, “god…” she held on tightly to the headboard. 

“Lisa?” Bella opened the door. 

Cuddy screamed, “mom! Get out of my room!” She snapped the blankets up to cover herself, though she was still wearing her shirt. “I’m 40, you can’t just come into my room!” 

Bella was obviously flustered, “I just wanted to tell you I’m taking the dog for a walk because I think she has to go!” 

“Good, go!” Cuddy glared. House tried his hardest not to move. Maybe Bella wouldn’t know he was there… 

Bella slammed the door behind her. 

“Greg, get up here.” Cuddy pushed the covers down. 

“Jesus Christ, what was that?” House pulled himself up and laid down next to her. 

“My mother hasn’t put this much of a crimp on my sex life since I was 16!” Cuddy said exasperatedly, crossing her arms across her chest. “Jesus. And it’s not like she didn’t know you were here. She knew, she had to have seen your motorcycle in the driveway.” 

“She was pretty wasted at the party.” 

“No, she’s sober.” 

“If she wasn’t before, she is now.” House laughed. 

Cuddy slapped his chest, he laughed harder, “shut-up! It isn’t funny!”


End file.
